Harry Potter et les changements
by ostrum
Summary: Harry a décidé de prendre sa vie en main mais le peut il vraiment?Quels problèmes va t il encore s'attirer?
1. Un retour à la maison bien triste

**UN RETOUR A LA MAISON BIEN TRISTE**

Cela faisait déjà quatre semaines que Harry Potter était rentré chez lui ou du moins chez son oncle et sa tante. Car à la suite d'une terrible tragédie, Harry s'était retrouvé sans parents et avait été obligé de vivre durant 11ans chez les Durleys, de simples moldus qui le haïssaient, jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Harry avait hérité de ses parents, James et Lilly, une particularité, un don qui faisait de lui un être hors du commun, il était sorcier. Et même dans le monde de la sorcellerie, c'était un être a part. En effet, il avait survécu. Cela se passait la nuit où ses parents furent assassinés par le pire mage noir n'ayant jamais existé, Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci, après ses deux forfaits avait tenté de tuer Harry encore bébé mais le terrible sort qu'il lui avait lancé, ricocha. Cela eut pour conséquence de marquer le jeune enfant d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et de vaporiser Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononer-le-nom, le privant de son corps et de ses pouvoirs. Mais hélas, après treize années de quiétude pour le monde, il est aujourd'hui de retour. Aujourd'hui tout le monde le savait mais durant une année entière, le ministère de la magie et son premier représentant Cornélius Fudge avaient refusé de voir la vérité en face. Ils avaient diabolisé Harry ainsi que Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudard, l'unique personne dont à peur Voldemort.

Comme chaque nuit, depuis son retour du ministère de la magie où il avait encore fais échouer le plan de Voldemort, Harry ne dormait pas. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait appris dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais cela n'étai pas la seule raison, il avait peur de revivre la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black. Un bruit le fit émerger de sa torpeur, il regarda vers la fenêtre et aperçu au travers une masse de plume grise. A peine, il avait ouvert que le petit hibou de Ron se posa sur son épaule et lui mordilla l'oreille pour qu'il le débarrasse du paquet qui était attaché à sa patte. Harry se saisit délicatement de lui et le déposa dans la cage de Hedwige qui n'était pas là, en lui donnant un biscuit. En se retournant, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le seul volatile qui était passé par la fenêtre. Ils étaient nombreux. Harry pris soigneusement toutes les lettres et paquets et remercia tous les hiboux avec un biscuit. Alors que tous les oiseaux étaient repartis, il prit le tas d'enveloppe et les paquets et commença à lire.

La première était de son ami Ron qui ne lui apprenait pas grand chose sur le monde de la magie, seulement que les Canons de Chudley avaient gagné le championnat anglais de Quidditch. Il pris ensuite un paquet dont l'écriture était difficilement déchiffrable, il compris pourtant qu'elle avait été envoyée, son ami Hagrid. Il se souvint alors de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré sur cette île où le Dursleys étaient parti après que Harry avait commencé à recevoir de dizaine de lettre de Poudlard. Il en rigolait dans son fort intérieur. La lettre lui appris que le cadeau qu'il voulait lui offrir était trop gros pour être envoyé par hibou et que dans ce cas il l'aurait à la rentrée. Harry se demanda bien ce que Hagrid avait encore trouvé comme cadeau cette année, il était légèrement effrayé par cela car il avait encore, enfermé dans une boite de fer, le fameux et monstrueux livre de cours qui avait faillis lui dévoré un bras. Il prit ensuite la lettre envoyée par l'école. Cette année, elle lui parut franchement plus volumineuse. Cela l'intrigua. Mais il en compris rapidement la raison en voyant les deux parchemins qui la composaient. L'une d'elle concernée les fournitures qu'Harry devait aller se procurer sur le chemin de traverse ainsi que les habituelles recommandations sur le départ du Poudlard express quai 9 ¾ à la gare de King cross à Londres. Un petit paragraphe lui apprenait également que désormais compte tenu des événements récents toutes personnes ayant passée ses BUSES pouvait se servir de la magie en dehors de l'école et dans les limites prévues par le code de restriction de la magie en présence de moldus. En lisant cela, il fut rempli d'un sentiment de joie intense. Il n'avait jamais pensé vivre aussi longtemps depuis qu'il avait rencontré Voldemort lors de sa première année. Il se remémora alors tout ce qui c'était passé durant les cinq dernières. Il avait avec l'aide de tous ces amis et en premier de Ron et d'Hermione fait échouer par six fois les plans du terrible mage noir. Il en avait le sourire. Il s'intéressa alors à la seconde lettre qui était de la main du directeur Albus Dumbledore. Il s'excusait de l'avoir surprotéger et souhaitait que leur amitié ne soit pas remise en cause par cela.

Il se coucha et ne fit pour la première fois depuis longtemps aucuns cauchemars. Par contre, comme à l'accoutumé, il fut réveiller par sa tante Marge qui lui ordonner de s'occuper du petit déjeuner. En descendant, vers la cuisine, il repensa au fait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se fatiguer pour faire toutes les taches ingrates, il pouvait utiliser la magie. Mais bien qu'il ait envie de faire mourir son oncle de peur, il ne préféra pas le faire. Il ne souhaitait pas revenir à Poudlard en tant que fantôme.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry remonta dans sa chambre et il s'aperçut que la veille, il n'avait pas fini de lire son courrier. Il s'intéressa à la lettre qui venait de Bulgarie. Il savait que c'était de son amie Hermione. Elle lui apprenait qu'elle avait passé son mois de juillet avec Viktor Krump. Elle lui décrivait tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir à Sofia. Elle avait découvert un monde sorcier bien différent de celui anglais. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait trouvé son cadeau dans une petite librairie très pittoresque. Harry soupira en pensant au fait que une fois de plus on lui offrait un livre. Il ne comprenait pas la passion dévorante d'Hermione pour les livres, elle devait déjà en avoir des centaines et pourtant elle continuait à en amasser.

La dernière lettre était du dernier meilleur amis de ses parents, Remus Lupin. Il s'excusait de ne rien lui offrir. Harry se sentis emplis de sentiment contradictoire, il était heureux des quelques mots envoyés par Remus. Mais il avait un sentiment de colère à l'encontre des membres du ministère de la magie qui obligeaient, ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des semi-hommes (les loups-garous), à être enregistrer, les privant de bons nombres d'emploi puisque la plupart des gens en avaient peur.

Hedwige qui rentrai, se posa sur son épaule ce qui le réconforta énormément. Il y avait une nouvelle lettre aux armoiries de Poudlard. Il y était écris qu'une voiture du ministère viendra le chercher dans deux heures. Harry qui croyait que le retour à l'école ne se ferait dans quelques jours, venu fortement surpris. Il commença alors à ranger ses affaires de manière traditionnelle. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il était éreinté et se dit que cela serait plus simple de le faire avec la magie. En pensant cela, il se mit à rire si fort que l'oncle Vernon lui aboya dessus à travers la porte cadenassée. La voix de son oncle eu pour effet de le ramener sur terre. Il lui dit qu'il venait de se faire mal bêtement et qu'il trouvait cela drôle. Il entendit alors son oncle s'éloigner en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles. Harry soupira car il commençait bien le genre de parole que son oncle utilisait pour parler d'Harry avec sa femme. D'un geste de baguette, toutes ses affaires furent ranger correctement sur son lit. Il ne restait qu'à les faire léviter jusque dans sa malle. Tout y rentra facilement, ce qui surpris Harry mais il se souvint rapidement que son éclair de feu ne lui avait pas été rendu par l'ignoble Ombrage.

A peine, avait-il fermé sa malle, en prenant bien soin de n'avoir rien laisser dans sa chambre et en particulier sous la latte du parquet qui lui servait à cacher les cadeaux de ses amis, que trois voitures noires s'arrêtèrent devant le 4 Privet Drive. Plusieurs craquements caractéristiques de transplanage se firent également entendre. Enfin quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Harry entendit son cousin se précipiter pour ouvrir, et pousser un petit cri très aigu suivi d'un bruit de corps tombant sur le sol. Aussitôt, Harry se saisi de sa baguette près à se battre. Il entendis alors les hurlements de son oncle qui ordonnait aux personnes qui rentrer chez lui de partir, il entendit également une autre voix qui lui semblait légèrement familière. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reconnut la voix de M. Weasley. Harry, après avoir déverrouiller la porte à l'aide d'un sort, se précipita en bas avec sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige et se jeta dans les bras du père de Ron.

Celui-ci, après la joie des retrouvailles, tenta d'expliquer aux Dursley que désormais Harry ne vivrait plus ici car à la fin de l'année prochaine, il rentrerait en possession de l'héritage que lui avaient laissé ses parents et qu'il aurait bien assez pour vivre. Cela faillis provoquer chez l'oncle Vernon une crise cardiaque. Harry jubilait dans son coin. Son oncle avait retrouvé ses esprits et commencer à dire qu'on aurait pu le mettre au courant de cet héritage et qu'il exigeait qu'on le dédommage pour les soins qu'ils avaient apportés à Harry. Celui sentait monté une forte colère en lui mais avant que celle-ci ne sorte, il entendis M. Weasley hurlait :

_« -Comment ? _

_-Ben oui, _répondit calmement l'oncle Vernon_, il est tout à fait normal qu'une partie de cet argent nous revient à moi et à ma famille car nous avons hébergé et pris soin d'Harry sans rien demander._

_-Vous avez pris soin d'Harry en l'enfermant pendant 11 ans dans le placard sous votre escalier, en lui mentant sur la mort de ces parents et sur leur héritage, en l'affamant, en le frappant, en le réduisant quasiment à un esclave qui devait effectuer des taches ingrates alors que votre gros porc de fils était gâté pourris. La seule chose qu'Harry aurait souhaité, c'était un peu d'amour de votre part mais ça également vous n'êtes pas capable de lui donner. Vous nous traiter de monstre mais je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt à vous que ce qualificatif devrait être donné, _hurlé furieusement M. Weasley_. »_

L'oncle Vernon en étais rester bouche bée mais il se remit vite de ces émotions et se dirigea vers Harry en hurlant : _« Sale gamin, toi aussi tu aurais mieux fait de nourrir le même jour que tes parents ». _Il voulut accompagner ses paroles d'une gifle mais Harry l'arrêta aussitôt en criant_ « petrifus totalus »._ Son oncle s'écroula raide provocant un hurlement de sa tante Pétunia. M. Weasley attira Harry à lui et mit fin au sort. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les voitures noires. Harry aperçu plusieurs aurors de sa connaissance avant de s'engouffrait dans une des voitures qui démarrèrent dans l'instant.

Après une demi-heure de trajet, les voitures s'immobilisèrent et les portes s'ouvrir, ils étaient arriver au Terrier. Il tenta d'expliquer à M. Weasley que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il devait aller à Poudlard mais celui-ci lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Alors Harry se tut. Il pénétra dans la maison avec lui et vit toute la famille Weasley qui l'attendait ( du moins les derniers enfants encore à la maison). Ron se précipita sur lui et le pris dans ses bras. Au bout de quelque seconde, un toussotement le fit réagir. C'était M. Weasley.

_« -Harry, _expliqua M. Weasley_, deux aurors vont rester pour assurer ta sécurité jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore viennent te chercher dans quelques heures. Moi, je ne peux pas rester, on est surcharger de travail avec le retour de Tu-sais-qui. _

_-Bien, _répondis Harry tout en regardant Tonks et un autre auror qu'il ne connaissait pas ramener ses affaires.

_-Je file, _ajouta M. Weasley à l'attention des deux aurors.

_-Ne te fais pas de soucis, il ne leur arrivera rien, _répondis l'auror puis en se retournant, ilajouta,_ je m'appelle Williams Panne, heureux de faire votre connaissance M. Potter, c'est un privilège pour nous deux, n'est ce pas Tonks._

_-Merci mais appelait moi Harry, je ne suis pas si exceptionnelle que ça, dit-il. » _

Il mentait avec un aplomb exceptionnel.

_« -Vient manger quelque chose,_ lui ordonna la mère de Ron,_ tu es trop maigre pour ton age, mais il ne te nourrisse pas tes moldus_.

_-Si, mais ils sont au régime en ce moment alors voilà,_ sourit Harry. »

Harry et ses deux amis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où l'attendait Mme Weasley et les tourtes à la viande qu'elle avait confectionnées pour lui. Quelques secondes après avoir terminer la dernière assiette que l'avait forcée à avaler Mme Weasley, quelqu'un transplana dans la cours du Terrier. Harry réagit sur l'instant et s'arma de sa baguette près à jeter des sorts. Mais il se rassit quand il vit la grande silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore passer par la porte du jardin en disant :

« _-Bonjour tout le monde, comment va-tu, Molly ? Et vous les enfants ? _»

Les trois Weasley lui répondirent mais pas Harry qui en avait assez que son directeur le prenne pour un enfant, il en avait vu, bien plus que la plupart des sorciers du monde entier. Dumbledore qui semblait avoir compris la raison de l'attitude d'Harry ajouta :

« _-Et toi Harry, tout c'est bien passer chez ton oncle et tante._

_-Comme depuis 15 ans mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude et je n'ai surtout pas le choix d'aller ailleurs, c'est ma seule et adoré famille, _répondit-il avec beaucoup de sarcasme dans la voix.

_-Désolé Harry mais on en reparlera plus tard, pour l'instant on va y aller. Molly, êtes-vous prêt ?_

_-oui, toutes les affaires des enfants sont là. Harry, mon chéri ouvre la cage d'Hedwige et explique lui de te retrouver à Poudlard. »_

Dumbledore sortis sa baguette et créa un portauloin. Harry sentis une boule au creux de son estomac mais fut rassurer par le directeur qui lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en celui-là. Harry se saisi d'un bout du portauloin et ressentis la désagréable impression d'être harponner au niveau du nombril et précipiter dans une sorte de tourbillon duquel il émergea dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Quelques instants après, ces amis apparaissaient, aussitôt suivis par le directeur.

A peine arrivée, Le directeur appela deux elfes de maison pour qu'ils emmènent les affaires d'Harry et des Weasley dans la tour des Griffondor.

« - _Harry, _dit le professeur en se retournant vers lui, _demain nous irons ensemble sur le chemin traverse pour tes manuels scolaires, ainsi qu'au ministère pour régler une affaire assez importante. Pour l'instant, vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous sembles._

_-Je souhaiterais pouvoir rester seul, _répondis Harry en se dirigeant vers le parc avec un air mélancolique. »

Ron voulu le suivre mais une main le stoppa net. Dumbledore le tenait par l'épaule et lui dit : « _laisse, je dois lui parler, aller dans tour Grifondor. _» Ron voulu protester mes les yeux du directeur lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas négociable alors il s'en alla vers les dortoirs suivis de Ginny et de leur mère. Le directeur partis dans la direction opposée.

« - _Harry, attend moi, je ne suis plus tout jeune_, cria Dumbledore. »

Il arriva rapidement à sa hauteur et fit ses yeux vide de toutes expressions. Pour le réconforter, il ne dit rien mais le prit simplement dans ces bras, il entendit Harry dire, « _pourquoi, mais pourquoi tant de gens meurent à cause de moi ?_

_- Harry, ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'ils meurent mais bien à cause de la folie d'un homme. De plus, ton parrain n'est mort pas à cause de toi mais pour toi, pour que tu puisses vivre dans un monde où l'équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres soit restaurer. Car il faut savoir que le monde n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir, il est juste un subtil mélange entre les deux. Mais les ténèbres ont besoin de barrière, c'est le pourquoi dans lois et règlements. Je ne dis pas que tu commets des actes mauvais lorsque tu te promènes sous ta cape d'invisibilité la nuit. Je dis juste que tu dois toujours croire en l'amour qui permet de maintenir l'équilibre car c'est ainsi que le monde fonctionne et qu'il fonctionnera pendant encore longtemps. »_

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant encore une demi-heure. A la fin bien qu'Harry avait, semble-t-il, retrouve son sourire ravageur, le directeur remarqua ses yeux dont l'éclat avait perdu de leur superbe au cours des années. Il ressentis alors au fond de lui le même déchirement que la fameuse nuit, où il avait du prendre en charge ce petit bébé si frêle et innocent qui semblait avoir compris qu'il ne reverrait jamais ses parents.

Harry se sentait bien le lendemain matin avant de descendre dans la grande salle pour petit déjeuner, mais il fut vite ramener à la réalité quand il vit la tristesse qui se lisait sur les visages des Weasley. Il se dirigea vers la table où tous se trouvaient et s'assit entre son meilleur ami et la petite sœur de celui-ci. Ron lui appris qu'ils devaient partir en Roumanie auprès de son frère qui avait été blessé par un dragon. Harry fut triste lui aussi, il aurait tant aimé aller avec son meilleur ami sur le chemin de Traverse. Il fut tirer de ses pensées par Molly :

_« -Harry, si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir avec nous._

_-Je suis désolé Molly,_ intervint Dumbledore, _mais Harry dois pour l'instant rester en Angleterre._ »

La fin du petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence tendu et plein de tristes pensées. Même Dumbledore semblait soucieux malgré ses yeux pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Juste avant qu'Harry et Ron ne partent en direction de la salle commune des Griffondor, le directeur dit qu'il souhaitait voir Harry dans son bureau dans une demi-heure. Les deux amis en se dirigeant vers la tour ne dirent quasiment aucuns mots. Se fut Harry qui le premier desserra les dents pour dire à Ron qu'il se sentait triste pour le frère de celui-ci mais à peine avait-il finis que Ron se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre de préfet. Quand Harry arriva quelque instant après, il le trouvas la tête dans les oreillers.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença doucement à lui frotter le dos pour le réconforté. «

« -_Ron, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Rien,_ répondis celui-ci, la voix à moitié étouffer par ces cousins.

_Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Entre ami, entre frère, on se dit tout._

_-J'ai…j'ai eu tellement peur quand…quand maman m'a dis qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Charlie, dit-il en reniflant. J'ai cru qu'il étai mort, qu'il avait été tué par Vol…Voldemort._

_C'est normal d'avoir peur pour les personnes que l'on aime en ces temps troublés,_ dis Harry en souriant doucement car Ron venait de dire le nom du mage noir pour la première fois.

_Je ne mérite pas d'être à Griffondor, je n'ai pas assez de courage,_ ajouta Ron.

_Ho ! Si tu as ta place dans cette tour ou alors peu de gens l'ont, car tu es tout aussi courage, voir plus courageux que les autres._

_Ce n'est pas vraiment, je ne suis…_

_-tu n'es pas quoi,_ le coupa Harry, _courageux, alors là tu te trompes. Qui as eu assez de courage pour affronter un troll en première année, qui as eu assez de courage pour aller se jeter la tête la première dans la chambre de secret pour sauver sa jeune sœur, qui as eu assez de courage pour affronter une dizaine de mangemort ?_

_Toi,_ répondit Ron.

_Tu oublies la personne sans laquelle je serais sûrement plus de ce monde depuis notre rencontre avec le troll._

_Je n'ai rien fais._

_Ce n'est pas moi qui ait eu l'idée de l'assommer avec sa propre masse, moi j'ai faillis exploser sous la pression de ses bras._

Ron releva la tête avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_-C'est vrai que ce soir là, on avait fait fort, merci Harry._

_-Mais de rien, un ami, c'est fait pour cela. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je dois aller voir Dumbledore et toi tu dois te préparer pour partir voir ton frère. Je sais que tout ira bien pour lui. Oublie surtout pas de m'envoyer des nouvelles de lui car si tu ne le fais pas, je te tue. C'est bien clair ?_

_-Très, aller vas-y vite sinon tu vas être en retard. A plus._ »

Harry atteignit la gargouille gardant l'accès au bureau quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il se dit que comme d'habitude cela devait être une sucrerie. Il commença à égrainer tout les sorte de bonbon qu'il connaissait. Aucun n'eut l'effet escompté. Il allait se mettre à écrier en espérant que le directeur l'entendrai quand la gargouille pivota pour le laisser passer. Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte qui le séparait du bureau, le directeur lui dit d'entrer. Il ouvrit doucement la porte se souvenant de l'état dans lequel il avait laissé le bureau la dernière fois. Mais celui-ci étais parfaitement ranger. Cela n'était pas étonnant, Dumbledore avait du tout remettre en place à l'aide d'un sort. Celui-ci était assis dos à la porte et demanda :

« _- Alors comment vas-tu ?_ »

Mais quelque chose sembla étrange, à Harry, dans la voix de son mentor, elle avait changé, elle était froide, dure. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il compris l'origine de ce malaise quand le fauteuil se retourna. Il eut une vision d'horreur. Il avait maintenant devant lui son pire cauchemar, Lord Voldemort. Il voulut s'enfuir mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Doucement, tout, autour de lui, changea. Il n'était plus dans l'accueillant bureau du directeur mais dans le cimetière au pied de la maison des Jedusor où il avait vu renaître l'assassin de ses parents. Celui-ci était maintenant entouré de silhouette dont les contours se faisaient de plus en plus précis. Il reconnut d'abord Cédric, ensuite ses parents. Il se dit que le salut était là. Mais bizarrement, ils pointaient, tous les trois, leur doigt dans sa direction en répétant comme une litanie : « C'est à cause de toi. » Il se retourna pour s'enfuir. Mais sa retraite fut bloquée par l'apparition de son parrain qui lui demandait :

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu tué ?

Je n'ai rien fait, dit Harry en sanglotant.

Si, c'est à cause de toi, répondirent les quatre spectres.

Noooooooooooooooooooooon, cria Harry tout en se réveillant en sueur, sa cicatrice le faisant atrocement souffrir.

Harry reprit rapidement ses esprits quand il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive à Little Whinging, dans la banlieue de Londres. Harry sachant bien qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, se leva le plus discrètement possible pour éviter de réveiller ses moldus. Il se dirigea vers le calendrier accroché au mur et lu la date. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était revenu de Poudlard. Il étaient descendu pour les repas. Mais le reste du temps, il préférait être dans sa chambre. En deux jours, il avait beaucoup réfléchis aux dernières années de sa vie passée sous l'attention des deux camps qui se font face au seuil de cette seconde guerre qui commence. Il avait alors décidé de s'émanciper, de ne plus être un pion entre les mains des deux plus grands sorciers du moment. Il avait décider pour cela de procéder à quelque changement dans sa vie. Il avait décider que tout commencerait aujourd'hui.


	2. Un enfant qui grandit

**

* * *

**

Un enfant grandit _**

* * *

Il avait décidé pour cela de procéder à quelques changements dans sa vie. Il avait décidé que tout commencerait aujourd'hui. **_

Ces changements passeront par trois choses. Premièrement, améliorer ses connaissances dans tous les types de magie, à commencer par la magie noire et la blanche, mais aussi bien les autres magies. Deuxièmement, connaître différents types techniques de combat au cas où il serait séparer de sa baguette. Pour finir, jouer sur un pied d'égalité avec Dumbledore et Voldemort.

De tous ses plans, c'était cette étape qui lui semblait la plus difficile à réaliser mais il avait pensé à une idée qui en plus d'être complètement folle, était dangereuse pour lui. Mais pour cela il devait fortement progresser en magie. Il ne la tentera pas avant quelque temps.

Pour pouvoir mettre en place les deux premières étapes de sa montée en puissance, il devait, pendant un ou deux jours, échapper à la tutelle que Dumbledore ne manquait sûrement pas d'avoir mis en place autour de lui et surtout autour de la maison de sa famille.

La veille, après avoir décider de suivre son propre destin, il avait échafaudé un plan pour passer au nez et à la barbe de ses anges gardiens. Son cousin devant courir tous les jours pour son régime, il avait décidé de prendre son apparence. Son seul problème est qu'il ne savait pas si la potion de polynectar qu'il avait gardé de sa deuxième année était encore utilisable. Mais bon, il s'était dis que sans cela, il ne parviendrai pas à échapper à la surveillance. Et pour s'assurer que son cousin ne viendrai pas mettre en péril son plan, il avait eu une idée de génie.

Sachant que tous les soirs que Dieu fait, sa tante Pétunia amenait un verre de lait à son ange, il avait concocté un peu de Goutte du Mort Vivant, un puissant somnifère qui devrait faire dormir Dudley au moins jusqu'à midi. Et la veille, alors qu'il nettoyait la cuisine, il avait profité pour en verser un peu, même beaucoup dans le reste de lait qui se trouvait au frigidaire. Heureusement pour lui cette potion était totalement incolore et n'altéré en rien le goût du lait. Pour cette brillante idée, il devrait remercier deux des pires personnes qu'il connaissait. D'abord, ce cher Voldemort pour lui avoir léguer une partie de son coté Serpentard. Car il savait que cette partie du plan lui était en partie dû. Ensuite, il devrait remercier son détesté professeur de potion de lui avoir appris à concocter cette potion. Il imaginait la tête de celui-ci quand il expliquerai devant l'ordre comment il avait réussi à échapper à leur surveillance.

Son réveil indiquai 6 heures du matin, il était maintenant temps de mettre la seconde partie de son plan à exécution. C'est à ce moment là qu'un hibou grand duc choisi de faire la distribution d'une lettre. Celle-ci portait le sceau du ministère, Harry se demandait ce que Fudge lui voulait encore. Lorsqu'il lut le parchemin, son estomac se vrilla, pourquoi était-il convoqué au Département de la justice magique ?

De plus, la convocation était accompagnée d'une lettre de Dumbledore qui lui disait qu'il viendrait le chercher à 8 heures. Son plan était presque totalement compromis, il ne pouvait pas à l'heure actuelle s'opposait aux décisions du ministère, ni à celle de Dumbledore. Mais, en plus, il n'avait plus dans sa boite d'ingrédient, de racine d'asphodèle. Il eut envie de maudire les deux personnes qui l'obligeaient à tout repensant. Il se dit qu'il pourrait essayer de négocier avec son directeur pour qu'il le laisse aller chercher quelques petites choses sur le chemin de Traverse. Il devait simplement parvenir à le manipuler comme celui-ci l'avait fait avec lui. Il savait qu'il devrait, pour cela, être plus ruser que son mentor. Mais, il savait qu'en laissant parler son coté Serpentard, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Maintenant, il devait attendre pour voir comment la suite aller se dérouler. Il décida donc de travailler un peu sur les devoirs que lui avaient donnés ses professeurs. Il prit ses livres de potions et commença les 5 rouleaux de parchemin que leur avait demandé le professeur Rogue sur les propriétés et les utilisations des graines de Sanguinole en potion. Il se demandait si ces graines étaient un des ingrédients des bientôt fameuses boite à flemme des frères jumeaux Weasleys. Il était concentré sur son travail, depuis 10 minutes, quand sa chouette revint avec l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il y avait, sur la première page, écrit en majuscule : démission. Harry se mit à lire l'article. Il était écrit que le soir même après une dernière conférence, Cornélius Fudge quitterait ses fonctions de ministre. De plus, comme son successeur ne serait pas désigné avant le 1 août, le Mangenmagot devra désigner un ministre par intérim. Harry se dit qu'il était fort probable que Dumbledore serait choisi afin de remplir ces fonctions au moins jusqu'en août. Harry pensa que cela devrait me permettre d'avoir quelque facilité dans la réalisation de ses plans.

Il était maintenant 7 heures 30, il devait penser à se préparer. Depuis qu'il était rentrer Harry avait été laisser tranquille par sa famille. Il ne devait plus faire pour eux l'elfe de maison à tout bout de champ. Il se dit que c'était très certainement du au fait de voir l'œil de Maugrey tourner à 360°dans son orbite. Il sortis de sa chambre et alla directement dans la salle de bain où il pris sa douche. Il se contemplait dans le miroir et fut que l'image qu'il reflétait n'était pas très digne. Il se dit qu'il devrait remédier à cela lorsqu'il serait sur le chemin de Traverse. Il pensait vraiment que l'apparence était partie intégrant du respect que l'on vous porte. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler sa plus belle robe de sorciers pour me pas faire mauvaise figure face au responsable du département de la justice magique. Il attendis quelque minute avant d'entendre sonner à la porte. Il entendit sa tante aller ouvrir et elle l'appela d'une voix tremblante. Il descendit et salua son directeur. Celui-ci sentant bien qu'Harry n'avait pas envie de parler, lui tendit une clef. Harry se raidit, Dumbledore lui dit que tout allait bien. Bien qu'encore fâché avec son mentor, il se saisit de celui-ci. Et, quelque seconde plus tard, il ressentit de nouveau la désagréable sensation d'être harponné au niveau du nombril. Tout se mit à tournoyer autour de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se retrouva devant la cabine téléphonique qui sert d'entrée au ministère de la magie du coté moldu. Dans un « pop », son directeur le rejoignit. Il avait expliqué à Madame Dursleys qu'Harry devait se rendre à un rendez vous et qu'il reviendrai qu'en fin de soirée.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se demandait bien comment il pourrait avoir accès au bâtiment car l'année précédente, M. Weasleys avait du composer une sorte de code secret pour que la cabine se mette à fonctionner. Il allait poser la question quand son directeur lui demanda sa convocation. Harry lui tendit, alors Dumbledore composa une série de chiffre. Il y avait le 4, le 5, le 1, le 9, le8 et le 3, c'est du moins ce qu'avait cru voir Harry. La même voix que l'année précédente les accueillis et leur donna les badges après leur avoir demandé le sujet de leur visite. Un instant plus tard, la cabine commença à s'enfoncer. Harry sentit une certaine appréhension à l'ide de remettre les pieds là où par sa faute, son parrain était mort. Quand il se retrouva dans l'atrium, il remarqua que la fontaine qui avait été décapitée lors de son dernier passage, avait disparu. Elle avait laissé place à une statue qui devait être très certainement une allégorie à la paix et à la fraternité. En effet, on pouvait voir un membre de chaque famille magique libéré des colombes blanches qui s'envolait. Harry préférait celle-ci à la précédente car il ne pensait pas que les sorciers soit supérieur aux autres. Des fois même, il admirait les moldus pour leur ingéniosité. Ils traversèrent le hall en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs afin d'atteindre au second niveau, le département de la justice magique. A la sortie de celui-ci, Harry suivit Dumbledore qui se dirigea vers les services administratifs du Magenmagot. Il s'adressa à la secrétaire qui envoya une note vers un des bureaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, apparaissait un personnage trapu qui se présenta comme Willem Genjeune, responsable du service des mineurs du Magenmagot. Tous trois entrèrent dans un bureau dont le mobilier était assez classique mais dont les couleurs étaient chatoyantes. En plus, dans un coin de cette pièce, se trouvaient des jouets, on aurait dis plus une crèche qu'un bureau administratif. M. Genjeune commença à s'adresser à Harry :

« - _Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici ? _demanda-t-il

_Pas vraiment_, répondis Harry.

_On va essayer de faire rapide, le criminel Sirius Black …_

_Hum, Hum,_ fit Dumbledore.

_Euh, oui, je disais donc ton parrain Sirius Black a été reconnu innocent des actes qui lui étaient reproché. Le problème est qu'aujourd'hui avec sa disparition, tu n'as plus de représentant légal dans le monde de la magie. C'est pourquoi le ministre de la magie et moi-même, en concertation avec M. Dumbledore, nous te proposons de t'émanciper de toutes tutelles légales et de faire de toi, un adulte. Bien sur, nous formulons, quand même, des conditions. Premièrement, tu devras rester à l'école de sorcellerie jusqu'à l'obtention de tes ASPIC. Ensuite, tu devras rester vivre l'été chez la sœur de ta mère, madame Dursleys, jusqu'à ta majorité dans le monde moldu_.

_Si je comprends bien, en sortant de ce bureau, je serais un adulte responsable. Je serais autoriser à faire de la magie, à aller où bon ne semble sans en référer à personne sauf aux Dursleys et cela jusqu'à majorité dans le monde moldu. Je serais autoriser également à passer mon permis de transplaner,_ interrogea Harry.

_En effet, tout ce que tu as dit est juste sauf pour ce qui est du permis de transplaner. Pour cela, il te faudra attendre vos 17 ans comme tout le monde,_ répondit M. Genjeune. _Tu sembles douter de ce que je viens de t'apprendre,_ ajouta-il.

_Ce n'est pas cela, C'est juste que…, non rien, dit Harry. Je souhaiterai parler avec M. Dumbledore. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes, M. Genjeune,_ demanda Harry.

_Bien sur_, dit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Un instant après que le fonctionnaire soit sortis, Harry se retourna vers Dumbledore qui n'avait pas encore prononcé une parole depuis qu'ils étaient entrés :

« - _Monsieur le Directeur, j'aimerais savoir à quoi vous jouer ?_

_- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ? Je pense juste que tu mérites, que tu es assez mature pour être responsable de tes actes avant l'heure. Bien sur, je prends quelques précautions,_ répondit celui-ci.

_- Je suis sur que les conditions posaient par le ministère viennent de vous et je suis sur que les tours de surveillance des membres de l'ordre seront toujours de rigueur. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous tirer comme avantages, de me laisser pratiquer la magie et que je ne sois plus sous la surveillance des instruments de restriction de la magie pour les sorciers de premier cycle. Vous savez sûrement, mieux que moi, tous les sorts qui existent pour tromper la vigilance de mes chaperons. Oh ! Je crois que je commence à comprendre, vous souhaitez me faire suivre un entraînement ou quelque chose dans le genre._

_- Ce n'est pas le cas, je souhaite juste te permettre de te défendre sans poursuites possibles,_ le coupa Dumbledore.

_Même si je ne suis pas sur que vous me dites toute la vérité, je vais accepter cet accord mais je vous pose une condition, je veux aller aujourd'hui faire des achats sur le chemin de Traverse pour me permettre de ne pas m'ennuyer et cela avec vous. »_

C'est sur ses termes que leur discussion s'acheva et que le fonctionnaire revint dans son bureau afin de procéder à la signature des papiers faisant de lui un adulte, autoriser à pratiquer la magie. Au bout de 10 minutes, Harry était désormais un adulte responsable. Harry allait rappeler sa promesse à Dumbledore quand celui-ci dit :

« _- Nous allons maintenant au chemin de Traverse et nous irons d'abord à Gringotts pour que tu puisses rentrer en possession de ton héritage._

_- Ah !_ Répondit surpris Harry. »

Harry toujours à la suite de son directeur, déambula pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes dans les couloirs du ministère. Harry pensait que si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là, il aurait été incapable de se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'atrium pour emprunter une des cheminées. Après cinq minutes de queues, un fonctionnaire tendit à Harry un peu de poudre de cheminette. Il la jeta dans le feu qui pris des teintes émeraudes et dit « _Chaudron Baveur_ ». Tout se mit à défiler devant lui, il vit des scènes étranges au travers des âtres avant d'arriver dans l'arrière salle du pub. Après l'arrivée de son directeur, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière cour pour atteindre la rue commerçante réservée aux sorciers. Harry tapa les quelques briques qui permettaient de dissimuler l'entrée sur le Chemin de Traverse aux moldus. « Trois en bas, deux de côté » marmonna Harry en se rappelant la combinaison correcte. Il n'avait pas utilisé ce passage depuis la troisième année, il aimait passer par-là. Cette arcade qui s'ouvrait, était toujours pour lui émerveillement. Il se rappelait alors la première fois qu'il l'avait franchise avec Hagrid. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la même chose, il avait un but bien précis, Il se dirigea vers Gringotts. Dumbledore s'adressa à un guichet, le gobelin répondit sans même lever la tête des papiers qu'il consultait, de s'adresser au premier guichet pour avoir ce renseignement. Après avoir discuté quelques instants avec le gobelin chargé des renseignements, on les amena devant une porte où était inscrite « succession magique ». Dumbledore frappa vigoureusement. La porte s'ouvrit de manière virulente, laissant place à un gobelin qui semblait être en colère qu'on le dérange. Mais son attitude changea rapidement lorsqu'il reconnut Albus Dumbledore. Il lui tendit la main et dit :

« - _Bonjour M. Dumbledore, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?_

_Et bien,_ répondit celui-ci, _nous venons pour les successions qui concernent Harry._

_Je suis désolé mais M. Potter n'est pas encore majeur et ne peut donc pas avoir accès à son héritage._

_- Harry a été déclaré majeur par le service des mineurs du Magenmagot, voici les papiers qui le prouvent_, dit Dumbledore »

Après avoir pris, pendant quelque minute, connaissance des documents que lui avaient fournis Dumbledore, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en disant qu'il devait demander à ce qu'on lui amène les dossiers. En revenant dans la pièce, il demanda s'ils voulaient quelque chose à boire car les dossiers n'arriveraient pas tout de suite. Harry et son directeur refusèrent poliment. Harry aurait voulu regarder l'heure car il avait l'impression que cela faisait 2 heures qu'ils attendaient les dossiers. Mais il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas remplacé sa montre brisée lors de la deuxième tache. Enfin, les dossiers arrivèrent et le gobelin brisa les scellés sur la première enveloppe et commence à lire le contenu :

« - _Moi, James Harold Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit lègue toutes mes possessions à ma femme Lily Rose Potter né Evans et le cas échéant à notre fils Harry James Potter, lut le fonctionnaire à haute voix. De plus, Je nomme mon fils Harry James Potter comme unique héritier des droits et privilège de la famille Potter, _conclu le gobelin pour ce qui concernait la lecture du gobelin._ Etant donné que votre mère est morte en même temps que votre père, vous êtes son unique héritier,_ ajouta celui-ci. _Il vous lègue le contenu du coffre 1295 qui correspondait à des fonds mis en réserve pour votre scolarité, le contenu du coffre familial des Potter. Vous trouverez également tous les droits, les privilèges ainsi que les propriétés qui vous échois maintenant dans ce dossier, _dit-il en tendant un épais dossier à Harry._ Cela finissait la succession de James Harold Potter, passons maintenant, à celui de Mme Lily Rose Potter né Evans_, ajouta-t-il. »

Cette fois, il en pris connaissance et ne fit que le résumer en disant qu'elle lui léguait le contenu du coffre 1294 qui contenait divers souvenir de vos grands-parents, ainsi qu'un appartement situé au 12, Bridge Street à Londres pas très loin de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Harry fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il y avait encore deux enveloppes à décacheter. Dumbledore semblait ne pas avoir de réaction, pourtant Harry aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il avait été surpris autant que lui. C'est du moins ce qu'il crut déceler dans les yeux de son mentor.

La première était l'héritage que lui laissait son parrain. Il comprenait le contenu du coffre familial des Black, auquel il devait être enlevé un million de galion qui reviendrai à son ami Remus Wolf Lupin. Il léguait également à Harry tous les droits, privilèges et les propriétés ayant appartenu à la noble et illustre famille des Black. De nouveau, le gobelin lui tendit un dossier où toutes les informations étaient consignées.

La dernière enveloppe semblait beaucoup plus veille et au contraire des autres n'était pas cacheté par un unique sceau mais par quatre. Le gobelin sembla comprendre les questions qu'Harry et Dumbledore se posaient et pris donc la parole :

« - _De tout temps, dans le monde magique, les gobelins se sont chargés des successions magiques, cette lettre fut remise au fondateur de Gringotts par les quatre sorciers les plus puissants de l'époque. M. Gringotts avait eu comme instructions de la remettre à la première personne qui survivrait au sortilège de la mort. Hélas, de son vivant, il ne put la remettre, et au cours des années cette personne devint une légende jusqu'à un soir d'octobre. Et c'est pour moi, un immense honneur de pouvoir vous la remettre M. Potter, _dit-il en tendant la lettre à Harry. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, le gobelin l'en empêcha en disant que les quatre sorciers avaient posé une seule condition, qu'il ne l'ouvre en présence de personne et où il le souhaite. Harry préféra alors la glisser dans le premier dossier que lui avait donné le gobelin.

Après avoir remplis les formalités pour rentrer en possession de son héritage. Il demanda que la totalité des fonds et objets se trouvant dans les quatre coffres qu'il venait d'hériter soit rassembler dans le coffre familial des Potter. Il demanda également à connaître le montant exact qu'il disposait maintenant.

Après avoir envoyé les demandes formulées par Harry, le gobelin claqua des doigts et un parchemin apparu devant lui. Une lueur sembla éclairé alors son visage, avant qu'il ne tend le parchemin à Harry en disant que le dernier chiffre était le total des fonds qui se trouvait maintenant dans le coffre familial des Potter. Harry faillis faire une syncope quand il lut le chiffre. Il aurait pensé que la fortune dont il disposait se chiffrait en centaine de millier ou en millions de gallions, 1 ou 2 tout au plus. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle se chiffrait en centaine de million, non en dizaine de milliers de million, elle se chiffrait en dizaine de milliard. Pendant quelque minute, Harry ne put réfléchir à rien et quand il recommença c'était pour se dire que cela n'incluait pas les propriétés. En un éclair, il prit une décision et s'adressa dans ses termes au gobelin :

« - _Je souhaiterai faire un virement vers un autre compte, je pense que cela ne vous concerne pas mais pouvez-vous peut être m'indiquer à qui m'adresser ?_

_Cela dépendant du montant,_ lui répondit celui-ci, _pour ceux ne dépassant pas un millier de gallion vous devez vous adresser au guichet 4 dans le hall, sinon il faut voir le responsable du service transfert dans le bureau numéro 25._

_Pouvez-vous nous guider vers le bureau 25, cela serait très aimable de votre part,_ demanda Harry en regardant Dumbledore qui sembla surpris

_- Euh…, suivez-moi,_ dit le gobelin surpris par la politesse du jeune sorcier. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il leur indiqua une porte portant le numéro 25 et les salua. Harry le remercia, frappa à la porte et entra après qu'on l'y est autorisa. A l'invitation, Harry pris un siège et commença à expliquer ce qu'il souhaitait faire :

« -_ Je souhaiterai effectuer un virement assez important vers un compte ne m'appartenant pas, je souhaiterai connaître les modalités._

_- Et bien, M. Potter vous êtes titulaire d'un compte ayant des conditions particulières, c'est à dire que chaque fois que vous effectuer un virement inférieur à un million de gallion vous payer un droit de virement s'élevant à 1 de la somme à virer. Et à partir de ce montant, vous payez un forfait de 7 500 gallion par virement_, répondit le gobelin.

_Et bien dans ce cas, je souhaite effectuer un virement d'un million de gallion vers le compte de M. et Mme Wealeys et également vers celui de M. Lupin. Je souhaite également qu'ils ne soient pas mis au courrant de ce virement avant qu'ils ne viennent dans leur coffre. Il leur sera alors remis une lettre que je vous ferai parvenir dans la soirée. Ensuite, j'aimerai procéder à un virement du même montant vers le coffre des Granger mais je crois qu'il n'en possèdent pas. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai savoir si vous ne pouvez pas leur en ouvrir un et les mettre au courant. Tous les frais occasionner par l'ouverture de ce compte chez vous seront à ma charge. Vous le mettrez au courant uniquement pour l'ouverture du coffre._

_Ainsi, votre compte, M. Potter sera débité d'une somme de 3 000 000 de gallion à créditer dans les coffre de M. Wealeys, M. Lupin, M.Granger. En plus, il sera débiter 3 fois 7 500 gallion, pour les virement et une nouvelle fois7 500 pour l'ouverture d'un coffre au nom de M. Granger. Ces virements seront effectuer demain pour que vous puissiez nous faire parvenir les lettres. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?demanda le gobelin_

_C'est parfait, je vous remercie, j'aurai une dernière question, existe-t-il dans le monde magique un équivalent à la carte de crédit moldu ? Et émettez -vous des carte de crédit ?_

_- Cela existe effet, mais pour cela il vaut mieux s'adresser au gobelin chargé des affaires courants, guichet 6 dans le hall._

_- Merci, et à bientôt_

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à faire la queue et autant à discuter des options qu'il pouvait avoir, Harry sortis de la banque avec une carte de crédit moldu ainsi qu'un portefeuille enchanté qui lui permettait d'avoir accès au contenu de son coffre sans avoir besoin de se rendre à Gringotts. Tout cela avait coûté assez cher mais c'était bien peu par rapport à l'immense fortune qui se trouvait dans les profondeurs londoniennes.

C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore choisit pour parler :

« - _Harry, tu m'as surpris dans la manière dont tu as géré l'entrée en possession de tes héritages. Par contre, se souhaiterai ouvrir, avec toi, la dernière lettre que le gobelin t'a donnée._

_- Comme la spécifier le gobelin, je l'ouvrirais seul et quand je le souhaiterai. Et j'aimerai préciser que je me méfie de vous. Je vous ais longtemps fait confiance aveuglément avant de me rendre compte que vous n'aviez et que vous me cacher toujours des choses qui me concerne. Et je soupçonne que si vous avez permis au ministère de faire de moi, un adulte, c'est pour en partie vous rachetez de vos erreurs passées et je préfère vous dire qu'il faudra un certain temps avant que je vous fasse de nouveau aveuglément confiance. Maintenant, nous sommes venus sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire des achats et bien allons-y. »_

Il partit alors sans un regard à Dumbledore, dont les yeux avaient cessé d'avoir cette flamme de malice qui les traversaient habituellement.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ontlu le premier chapitre et principalement à ceux qui ont mis une review. 

Ostrum


	3. Folle journée au chemin de Traverse

**Folle journée au chemin de Traverse **

Il partit alors sans un regard à Dumbledore, dont les yeux avaient cessé d'avoir cette flamme de malice qui les traversaient habituellement.

Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin pour admirer cette rue qu'il aimait tant. Il y avait peu de monde et principalement des adultes. Cela était très certainement du au fait que les vacances scolaires venaient à peine de commencer.

Dans sa tête, il fit rapidement la liste des magasins qu'il voulait aller voir. Il se retourna et demanda l'heure à Dumbledore. Il était 11heures. Il se dit qu'ils auraient le temps d'aller chez Derviche et Bang, et à la ménagerie magique avant de faire une halte au Chaudron Baveur pour se restaurer. Harry suggéra cela à Dumbledore et ajouta que l'après-midi, serait consacré à l'apothicaire et à Fleury et Bott. Tous les deux se dirigèrent alors vers un magasin situé juste à coté de l'arcade.

L'aspect extérieur de Derviche et Bang était assez classique. Dans la grande vitrine qui jouxtait la porte, on pouvait voir diverses choses comme des montres, des bagues, des amulettes, et d'autres choses plus ou moins insolites. Avant qu'Harry rentre dans e magasin, Dumbledore lui dit qu'il avait une course à faire et qu'il reviendrai le chercher dans un quart d'heure.

Harry poussa la porte qui fit tinter un carillon, Un jeune homme sortis de l'arrière boutique et le regarda. Harry ne fit pas attention à lui et commença à regarder les étalages, il vit plusieurs montres mais aucunes qui ne lui plaisait vraiment. Alors qu'il continuait à regarder les bijoux, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir que le vendeur se tenait là à le regarder de bas en haut. Celui-ci lui adressa la parole :

« -_Bonjour jeune homme, est ce que je peux vous aider ?_

_- Je souhaiterai acheter une montre mais je n'aime pas trop les modèles que vous avez d'exposer, est ce que vous auriez d'autres modèles ? Demanda Harry._

_- Préférez-vous un modèle sorcier ou moldu ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais eu de montre sorciers, quelles sont les différences avec celles des moldus ?_

_- Et bien, vous avez celles qui indiquent où se trouvent les personnes qui vous sont chers, celles qui indiquent votre emploi du temps, celles qui intègrent des boucliers et d'autres sorts de protections. Il existe encore d'autres fonctionnalités mais au lieu de vous faire la liste, je vais plutôt vous en montrer quelques-unes unes qui se vendent assez bien auprès des jeunes. Je reviens._

Le vendeur laissa quelques minutes Harry qui en profita pour admirer les chevalières qui se trouvaient dans les vitrines. Cela lui donna alors une idée. Il fut tirer de ses pensées par le vendeur qui revint avec plusieurs petits coffret dans les mains qu'il déposa sur le comptoir. Harry se dirigea vers lui.

« - _Alors, commença le vendeur, celle-ci en plus d'indiquer les lieux où se trouvent vos amis, indique si quelqu'un est amoureux de vous. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne._

_- Indique-t-elle l'heure ? demanda Harry_

_- Non, c'est un de ses inconvénients._

_- Je préfèrerai quand même une montre qui donne l'heure. De plus, cette montre ne correspond pas à ce que je recherche, je veux quelque chose qui fasse plus adulte que gamin attardé._

_- Bien, _dit le vendeur qui sembla pendant quelques secondes décontenancer._ Vous préfèrerez sûrement plus quelque chose dans ce genre, rajouta-t-il en ouvrant un boite dans laquelle se trouvait une montre en métal bicolore._

_- Certes, elle fait plus adulte mais je cherche quelque de vraiment adulte._

_- On va donc oublier les montres pour enfants et adolescents. Je reviens, _dit-il_. »_

Une nouvelle fois, le vendeur disparu dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec quelques boites, il lui présenta la première, une montre tout en métal argenté. Harry la trouva bien mais il s'inquiéta de la réaction de Remus avec l'argent. Il interrogea alors le vendeur pour savoir les types de métal qu'il avait et lui répondit que c'était le seul. Harry préféra la mettre de coté, il ne préférait pas causer de problème à son ami loup-garou. Le vendeur ouvrit deux autres coffrets mais les montres ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry. Lorsque le vendeur prit la dernière boite, il dit :

« - _Je vous montre celle-ci mais vu que vous avez mis de coté toutes les autres, je ne pense pas qu'elle vous plaise, la voilà._ »

Harry trouva que cette montre était sûrement l'une des plus belles choses qu'il avait vues dans sa vie, il commença à s'intéresser aux caractéristiques de la montres. Le vendeur lui dit :

« - _C'est la montres la plus complète du marché. En effet, elle rassemble la quasiment toutes les caractéristiques que possèdent les autres. Elle est étanche, indestructible. Elle peut vous servir d'agenda. Elle permet également de savoir où se trouvent votre famille et vos amis comme celle avec des flèches que beaucoup de gens ont. Elle donne le positionnement des planètes et des étoiles. Son écran permet de lire un livre au préalable enregistrer par vos soins dans une bibliothèque pouvant intégrer jusqu'à 5000 livres. Elle fonctionne également un peu comme une amulette car elle contient un sort de protection assez puissant appelé le bouclier de… de… Ah ! mince, je n'en souviens plus. Elle possède d'autres fonctions mais je n'ai pas encore retenu toute la liste. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que vous avez les moyens de vous payer ce genre de montre._

_-Je crois que ce n'est pas…._commença à répondre Harry »

Mais il fut interrompu par la porte du magasin qui s'ouvrait lançant place à son mentor. C'est alors que le vendeur se désintéressa de lui :

« -_ Bonjour M. Dumbledore, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_- Rien, je rejoins juste M. Potter pour voir s'il a trouvé son bonheur chez vous_, répondit le directeur en désignant Harry d'un petit signe de tête.

- _Je le croyais mais ce cher vendeur pense que je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter la montre que je souhaite, c'est dommage, je vais aller ailleurs,_ répondit Harry. »

Le visage du vendeur blêmit quand il entendit la réponse du jeune homme qu'il avait mal jugé. Il tenta de s'excuser au près du survivant :

«_ - Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire que vous ne pouviez pas à acheter cette montre, je supposais juste que vos parents ne voudront jamais mettre autant de gallions dans une montre pour un adolescent. _»

A peine avait-il finis sa phrase, qu'il aurait voulu s'enterrer dans un trou de fourmis, il venait de faire une nouvelle bévue en parlant des parents du jeune homme. Il voulut encore plus disparaître de la surface de la terre en entendant la réponse.

« - _Le problème est que mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an_, rétorqua Harry de manière assez virulente. _Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous en veux pas,_ continua-t-il d'une voix calme qui surpris aussi bien Dumbledore et le vendeur. _Si on s'occupait de cette montre maintenant que les présentations sont effectuées, dans quel coloris l'avez vous_, demanda joyeusement Harry. »

Le vendeur mit quelques secondes à se remettre avant de partir vers l'arrière boutique en disant : « _attendez quelques instants, je vais chercher les différents modèles que nous avons en stock. _» Il revint si vite que Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque à Harry. Le vendeur ouvrit trois coffrets. La première des montres était en or pure, la deuxième en argent, la troisième en or et argent. La dernière était en or blanc avec deux petit rubis sur le bracelet au niveau où celui-ci se rattachait au cadran de la montre. Harry sut sur l'instant que c'était celle qu'il voulait. Il l'indiqua au vendeur qui lui demanda s'il souhaitait autres. Il aurait bien voulut voir pour une bague ou un collier qui irait avec sa montre. Le vendeur lui présenta plusieurs collier en or blanc mais rien ne plaisait vraiment à Harry. Il lui présenta aussi plusieurs bagues mais aucune ne plut à Harry. Harry dit qu'il allait payer la montre quand le vendeur se souvint de quelque chose :

« -_Attendez une seconde, M. Potter, j'ai peut être une bague qui vous plaira, la voici, _dit-il en sortant un anneau d'or blanc sertis d'un rubis d'un tissu.

_- Puis-je l'essayer, _demanda Harry

- _Mais bien sûr_, dit le vendeur »

Harry glissa la bague à son doigt, et la trouva magnifique, il dit :

« - _Je la prends, combien je vous dois ?_

_- 800 gallions pour la montre, 250, non 200 pour la bague car cela fait longtemps que je cherche à la vendre mais personne n'en veux à cause du serpent qui est dessus. Cela nous fait en tout, 1 000 gallions. _»

Harry sortis son portefeuille enchanté, le posa sur le comptoir et dis, en posant son pouce dessus, « _1_ _000_ _gallions_ ». Ceux-ci apparurent par magie sur le comptoir. Le vendeur tendit à Harry ses achats. Harry en profita pour s'excuser de s'être emporté contre lui quelques minutes plutôt. Harry et Dumbledore sortirent de la boutique. Le directeur se retourna alors vers Harry et le félicita de son comportement envers le vendeur.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la ménagerie magique car Harry devait acheter de la nourriture pour sa chouette Hedwige. En entrant dans le magasin, Harry fut percuté par une grosse de poil marron qui tentait de sortir. Harry parvint à la rattraper avec ses réflexes aiguisaient par la pratique du Quidditch. La vendeuse le remercie et lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Il lui dit qu'il voulait un ou deux sacs de Miamhibou ainsi qu'un sac de friandise pour hibou. Pendant que la vendeuse était partie dans l'arrière boutique cherchait ce que lui avait demandé le survivant, Harry en profita pour admirer les différentes espèces magiques ou non qui composait la marchandise du magasin. Il s'arrêta net devant une vitrine où se trouvaient deux petits serpents. Ce qui le fit s'y intéresser, c'était la marque particulière qu'ils avaient. L'un était blanc avec sur le front une marque noire en forme d'éclair, l'autre était son inverse total. Les deux serpents ne disaient rien. C'est ce moment là que choisis la vendeuse pour réapparaître derrière son comptoir. Elle lui dit alors :

«_ - Vous admirez nos deux boas constrictors du Brésil, vous n'en voulez pas un car en ce moment les serpents ne sont pas très apprécier à cause du retour de Vous-savez-qui._

_- Hélas, je ne peux pas en prendre un, bien qu'ils soient si mignons._

- _Ah !_ Répondit la vendeuse en pensant qu'Harry devait pratiqué la magie noire. »

Mais, elle se reprit vite en se souvenant que M. Dumbledore était avec ce jeune homme étrange. Elle annonça le prix pour le Miamhibou et les friandises, Harry la paya.

En sortant du magasin, Dumbledore proposa à Harry d'aller se restaurer au Chaudron Baveur. Arrivé là-bas, le directeur se dirigea directement vers Tom, le barman et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient s'installer dans un des salons privés. Celui-ci acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom entra dans le salon où Dumbledore et Harry s'étaient assis et leur dit :

« -_ Bonjour Albus, bonjour Harry, comment allez-vous ?_

- _Bien,_ répondirent Dumbledore et Harry en même temps

- _Qu'est ce qui vous amènent sur le chemin de Traverse ?_

- _Quelques achats à effectuer pour ne pas s'ennuyer durant les vacances_, répondit rapidement Harry qui ne voulait pas qu'on le parle ni de son héritage, ni de Sirius ou de ses parents.

- _Alors qu'est que vous voulez manger_ ?

_- Quelques sandwichs et deux Bièraubeurres feront bien l'affaire, _répondit Dumbledore

_- Bien, je vous amène cela dans quelques minutes,_ termina Tom. »

En attendant son retour, Dumbledore et Harry se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le directeur se demandait s'il devait parler ou continuait à se taire. Il fut heureux quand Harry laissa la conversation bien que ne soit pas sur le sujet dont il aurait voulu parler.

« - _Est-ce que vous savez quand est ce que nous aurons nos résultats de nos BUSE ?_

_- Je pense que les résultats devraient te parvenir au alentour de ton anniversaire, pas avant,_ répondit Dumbledore. _Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?_

_- C'est juste pour que je commence à réfléchir à mon choix d'option._

_- Tu ne voulais pas devenir Auror ?_

_- Si mais il est peut probable que j'obtiens un Optimal en Potion. En plus, je ne sais pas si je veux traquer des criminels qui seront enfermé sans procès même s'ils sont coupables_, répondit Harry. »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Dumbledore, car il pensa à quelque chose d'intéressant maintenant qu'il était adulte. S'il arrivait à ses fins, cela pourrait peut être le libérer des conditions fixées par Dumbledore. Harry eut alors un sourire sadique qui se dessina sur son visage et qui n'échappa pas au directeur. Avant que celui-ci questionne Harry, Tom entra en tenant sa baguette suivis par plusieurs plats et les Bièraubeurres. Harry le paya et commença manger sans faire attention à Dumbledore qui le regardait les yeux froncés. Celui-ci se demandait comment un jeune homme comme Harry pouvait devenir aussi mature en seulement quelques jours. Mais Dumbledore se trompait, Harry avait commencé à mûrir depuis sa première rencontre avec le Lord de noir en chair et en os qui maintenant terrorisait de nouveau tout le monde. Ils finirent de manger rapidement pour pouvoir continuer les achats d'Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent d'abord chez Ollivander car Harry devait acheter un nouveau nécessaire d'entretien pour baguette magique. Pendant qu'Ollivander vérifiait quelque peu la baguette, Harry s'aperçut qu'il y avait des livres à vendre. Harry en pris deux qui avait pour titre, " les plus célèbres baguettes de chez Ollivander " et "Comprendre la création des baguettes magiques". Le petit homme sembla surpris par les choix d'Harry. Celui-ci lui expliqua :

« - _Et bien, comme je ne sais pas trop quelques métiers je souhaite faire quand j'aurais fini mes études alors je me documente. Et en plus, ce livre sur la création de baguette semble passionnant._

_- Et bien si vous avez des questions concernant certains des thèmes abordés dans ce livre, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une lettre, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre car il est bien rare qu'un jeune homme s'intéresse à la création de baguette._

_- Je vous remercie de cette proposition,_ répondit Harry tout en payant ses achats. »

Heureusement pour Harry que Dumbledore réduisait tous ses sacs. Il aurait pu le faire lui mais ils avaient été d'accord pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur Harry et comme cela garder un minuscule avantage au cas où Harry se ferait attaquer dans le monde moldu. Après leur sortie de chez Ollivander, ils remontèrent la rue pour se diriger vers la librairie Fleury et Bott.

En entrant dans la librairie, Harry fut surpris de voir que celle-ci semblait plus petite que lorsqu'il venait acheter ses fournitures scolaires bien qu'il semble qu'il y ait toujours autant de livres. Dumbledore sembla lire dans ses pensées en disant que les propriétaires utilisaient un sort d'agrandissement lorsque les lettres de Poudlard étaient envoyées et que ce sort affectait tout.

Harry avait décidé de s'intéresser à plusieurs sujets. Tout d'abord, aux matières enseignées à Poudlard et principalement à celles qui lui seront utile pour ses ASPIC. D'abord, il s'intéresserait à la métamorphose, ensuite la défense contre les forces du mal mais aussi les potions, les sortilèges et enchantements. Il prendrait également quelques livres sur des sujets comme la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques. Il voulait également trouver des informations sur les animagus, la magie sans baguette et d'autres encore mais il ne savait pas trop lesquels. Il se dit qu'il verrait au fur et à mesure qu'il déambulerait dans la librairie. Il commença par la section scolaire, celle qui concernait les matières de Poudlard.

Il commença par la métamorphose. Il mit dans le panier qui lévitait à coté de lui, les livres suivants :

Comment transformer un objet en animal par Mélinda Mélangetou.

Les transformations physiques pour sorciers de second cycle par Emeric Changé.

La transformation des matériaux par Therse Milbois.

Animagus en 10 leçons par Pouldo Titus.

Il s'intéressa ensuite à la partie sur la défense contre les forces du mal ce qui lui fit rajouter quelques livres aux quatre précédents. Ils couvraient plus que le programme normal de Poudlard mais il se dit qu'il était plus qu'urgent qu'il travail à fond cette matière. Il en avait assez que le professeur Dumbledore le sort à chaque fois du bourbier dans lequel il ne manque pas de se précipiter.

Pour ce qui était des potions, il prit également une bonne dizaine de livres qui traitaient de différents sujets comme les potions de soin ou encore les potions de vérité. Il s'intéressa à un livre assez complet qui avait pour titre « poison et contrepoison », ce qui l'étonna c'est de voir le nom de celui qui l'avait rédigé, un certain Serorus Vergue. C'était sûrement le pire nom de sorciers qu n'avait jamais entendu Harry.

Il trouva dans la section "sortilèges et enchantements" de nombreux livres sur la magie sans baguette, il n'en pris qu'un car la plus part des auteurs pensaient qu'il était impossible d'en faire. Ils ne faisaient que parler des grands sorciers qui avait pu la pratiquer. Il trouva également, des livres parlant des incantations, il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était mais il prit quand même celui qui lui paraissait le plus complet.

Pour ce qui est de la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques, il prit un herbier et un bestiaire qui faisaient chacun plus de 1 000 pages. Heureusement, pour Harry, qu'il ne faisait que les mettre dans le panier. De plus pour chaque matières, il prit les analaspics. Il avait déjà dans son panier une trentaine de livres quand il commença à chercher des livres sur le contrôle du temps, les protections magiques, et les armes magiques.

Sur le premier sujet, il ne trouva rien, il se doutait bien que le ministère n'empêcherait les gens de modifier le cours du temps comme bon leur semblent. Il ne prit pas les livres parlant des protections magiques car il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà ces informations dans les livres de défense contre les forces du mal. Il prit le livre "Comprendre la création des armes magiques".

Il allait se diriger vers le comptoir pour payer quand il se souvint de l'idée qu'il lui avait traversé la tête lorsqu'il se trouvait au Chaudron Baveur. Il se dirigea alors vers la section juridique. Il passa juste à coté de la section "Histoire", il prit alors deux livres qu'il pourrait offrir à Ron et Hermione : "L'histoire de Poulard, 500ème édition" et "Les 100 ans des Canons de Chudley". Dans la section juridique, il trouva rapidement les livres qu'il lui fallait. Dumbledore qui le suivaient depuis le début sans rien dire, l'interrogea :

« _- Pourquoi tous ces livres sur les lois magiques, Harry_ »

Harry chercha rapidement une excuse qui pourrait satisfaire son directeur sans dévoiler ses intentions. Il répondit alors : « _C'est pour éviter d'être aussi démunis que l'année dernière si l'on vient à m'accuser de quoi que soit._ » Dumbledore acquiesça mais ses yeux étaient quand même teinté de suspicion. Harry allait rajouter quelques choses mais il se retint, ne voulant pas éveiller plus la curiosité de son directeur. Après avoir payer, il allèrent tous les deux chez l'apothicaire. Pour éviter que Dumbledore ne s'interroge, il lui expliqua qu'il allait essayer de se fabriquer quelques potions qui lui seraient très certainement utile comme la potion de sommeil sans rêve pour lui éviter les cauchemars et les visions des atrocités commises par Voldemort.

Il expliqua à l'apothicaire qu'il souhaitait rentrer en possession d'un coffret ou de quelque chose dans le genre qui contiendrait tous les ingrédients nécessaires en potion, même les plus rares et dans des quantités assez importantes. L'apothicaire lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas ce genre de stock mais qu'il lui faudrait que quelques jours, au maximum une à deux semiane pour qu'il les rassemble tous et quantité non négligeable. L'apothicaire sembla sceptique quand Harry voulut lui passer commande. Se ne fut plus le cas quand Harry versa les 1 000 gallions d'acomptes demandés. Harry expliqua qu'il ne pourrait pas venir chercher sa commande mais qu'il enverrait sa chouette blanche pour réceptionner la facture et ramener aussi l'argent qu'il devrait au marchand et le coffre contenant les ingrédients.

A peine sortie de chez l'apothicaire, Harry sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas, il faisait bien plus froid. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore et juste avant que sa cicatrice le brûle si intensément, il prononça : « des détraqueurs ». C'est alors qu'apparurent dans le ciel de une vingtaine de silhouettes spectrales entraînant la panique des personnes présentes. Mais Dumbledore réagit sur l'instant créant un patronus immense de la forme d'un phénix. La présence de celui-ci permit à Harry de rester lucide et de lui aussi lancer le sort du patronus. Il fut surpris de voir cette fois, non pas une seule forme mais deux, un cerf et un chien. Cornedrue était, certes plus petit que les fois précédentes, mais la présence de Patmol à ses cotés leur permit de protéger un plus grand nombre de personne. Au bout de quelques minutes, de combat entre les trois patronus et les détraqueurs, les derniers qui étaient encore vivants s'il l'on peut dire, s'enfuir. Dumbledore sembla surpris de la faiblesse de cette attaque. Voldemort avait du faire cela pour créer une diversion. Dumbledore devait vite rentrer au QG de l'ordre pour se préparer au pire. Il se tourna vers Harry et dit :

« - _Harry, je dois te ramener tout de suite chez ta tante._

_- Vous pensez que ce n'est qu'une diversion pour quelque chose de plus important, n'est ce pas._

_- En effet, je crains le pire, je dois vite retourner au QG de l'ordre. _»

Aucun des deux n'avaient tort car à quelques dizaine de kilomètre de là, dans la banlieue de Londres, trois silhouettes encapuchonnées étaient apparues. Elles se dirigèrent vers une maison de brique rouge pointant vers la maison des bouts de bois. C'est du moins ce qu'aurait pu penser les moldus regardant la scène. Quelques instants plus tard des étincelles jaillire de ceux-ci et frappèrent la maison de plein fouet, la réduisant en une seconde à l'état de gravas. Ces trois étranges personnages disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus ne laissant qu'un étrange symbole dans le ciel, juste au-dessus des ruines.

Harry et Dumbledore se dirigèrent rapidement vers le Chaudron Baveur pour utiliser la cheminé afin de se rendre rapidement à Privet Drive. Mais la panique qui s'était emparait de la foule ne s'était pas dissiper, tous voulaient utiliser la cheminé. Ne voulant pas attendre que la centaine de personne l'aient utilisé, Dumbledore devait trouver une autre solution. Il chercha pendant quelque instant dans ses nombreuses poches, un objet qu'il aurait pu transformer en portoloin. Il ne trouva rien. Dumbledore décida qu'il serait plus rapide de transplaner là-bas. Mais pour cela, il devait sortir Chaudron Baveur car depuis que le retour de Voldemort avait été reconnu par le ministère, des barrières anti-transplanage avaient été mises en place. Dès qu'ils furent dans la rue, Dumbledore se soucia peu des moldus qui pouvait se trouvaient là. Il prit Harry et transplana dans une ruelle pas très loin de Privet Drive. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise de voir la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus des maisons. Harry se rua en direction de la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Bien qu'il les déteste, il ne voulait pas leur mort surtout de la manière dont peu la donnée les sbires du mage noir. La marque semblait se trouver à la verticale de la maison de la famille d'Harry. En entrant dans Privet Drive, son visage se décomposa, c'était une vision d'horreur.

* * *

Merci déjà à ceux qui ont laissé une review.

**dark magenius :** Je ne pense pas que je suis trop dure avec Dumbledore, il a quand même trahis la confiance qu'Harry avait en lui. Mais ne te fait pas trop de soucis leurs relations vont très vite s'amélioraient.


	4. Une vision de désespoir

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je sais que j'y ai mis le temps mais en ce moment je bosse et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi. Merci à tous ceux qui me lise et qui laissent des reviews, cela fait chaud au coeur.

A la fin du chapitre il y a une petite question, ça serait sympa de répondre, donc bouton Go en basà gauche.**

* * *

**

Une vision de désespoir.

_

* * *

En entrant dans Privet Drive, son visage se décomposa, c'était une vision d'horreur._

Harry avait devant lui, une vision apocalyptique de sa rue si parfaitement entretenu habituellement. L'odeur de souffre qui y régnait était proprement insupportable. L'air piquait les yeux. Bien que ce ne soit pas la maison de son oncle qui avait été touché mais celle d'un de ses voisins, Harry était bouleversé. La maison avait été réduis en poussière, on aurait dit que la terre avait repris possession de celle-ci. Seul un jardin parfaitement entretenu aurait pu laisser supposer l'existence d'une maison à cet endroit. Rapidement Dumbledore l'avait rejoint. Il compris vite pourquoi les mangemorts s'étaient attaquer à cette maison et l'expliqua à Harry :

_« - Cela fait quelques année que nous sachions que vivait près de chez toi un jeune garçon doté de pouvoir magique. N'est ce pas la maison du jeune Mark Evans ?_

_- Le petit Mark est un sorcier ?_

_- En effet, il l'était. »_

C'est à ce moment là qu'un des aurors salua Dumbledore et lui dit qu'ils n'avaient trouvé que deux corps d'adultes dans le peu qu'il restait de la maison. Harry heureux intervint rapidement, et leur apprit que souvent Mark traînait comme la plus part des enfants dans le parc durant la journée. Celui qui semblait être le chef ordonna à deux autres de partir à la recherche du petit. Peu de temps après, ils revinrent avec un garçon de 11 ans.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry avait demandé ce qui se passerait pour Mark, Dumbledore lui avait répondu :

« - _Il risque d'être confier à un orphelinat moldu. Il sera très dur alors de le faire venir à Poudlard. Et l'on va devoir bloquer sa magie pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'en servir._

_- Vous serez-t-il possible d'intervenir ?_ l'interrogea Harry. _Mark est un gentil garçon, et il ne mérite pas d'être privé de tout ce que peux lui apporter le monde magique._

- _Le problème n'est pas tant dans le fait de faire venir M. Evans à Poudlard mais il sera difficile de faire payer un orphelinat moldu pour ses fournitures._

-_ Si le problème réside là, moi, je peux lui venir en aide,_ dit Harry

C'est alors qu'un hibou se posa sur l'épaule du directeur qui pris aussitôt la missive attachée à sa patte. Son visage se décomposa littéralement, ses yeux empreints de tant de malice d'habitude s'étaient vidés. On aurait dis que le ciel venait de s'écrouler sur la tête du directeur. Harry l'interrogea du regard mais comprit vite que les parents de Mark ne devaient pas être les seuls morts dans l'affaire. Voldemort était vraiment un être ignoble, tout cela pour les sangs-purs alors que lui-même n'en était pas un. Harry eut la nausée tellement cet être l'écœurait. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées pendant que Dumbledore lui expliquait la situation, il ne réagit que lorsque celui-ci énonça un chiffre : « _163_ ». Au bout d'une heure, la marque des ténèbres avait disparu et un sort d'oubliette avait été laissé sur toutes les personnes ayant étaient proche de la maison. Dumbledore obligea Harry à rentrer chez sa tante après avoir promis à celui-ci de tout faire pour que le jeune Evans puisse intégrer Poudlard en septembre.

Harry rentra alors et s'effondra sur son lit. La journée avait été très éprouvante, il s'endormit jusqu'au lendemain. Comme à l'accoutumé, il se réveilla en sueur à cause d'un cauchemar où il voyait revenir à la vie le pire criminel que le monde avait connu au fil des âges. Il sortis ses achats de la malle où il les avait entreposées avant de s'effondrer. Il s'intéressa à la liasse de papier que lui avait donnée le gobelin en charge des successions. Il l'ouvrit et se vit la mystérieuse lettre. Harry se dit que cela devait encore avoir un lien avec l'autre fou et préféra pour l'instant la laisser de coté. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec le futur.

Il s'intéressa à la liasse de documents concernant sa famille de sang. Pendant plus de deux heures, il feuilleta la partie concernant les propriétés. Il fut impressionné par tous ce que sa famille possédait. Il y avait une bonne centaine de manoirs à travers l'Europe, des dizaines d'appartements à Londres et dans les grandes capitales du monde, des participations dans des centaines de société, aussi bien sorcières que moldu. Il venait de finir cette partie quand son regard fut attiré par une carte qui représentait toutes les propriétés foncières des Potter. Il fut encore plus intéressé quand il remarqua que sa famille avait une propriété à Little Whinging. Il chercha dans la liasse pour voir où celle-ci se situait en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être s'y rendre. Il fut surpris en lisant l'adresse. C'était le 4, Privet Drive. Une idée démoniaque lui vint l'esprit. Il allait se venger de tout ce que lui avait fait les Dusleys. Il chercha dans la liasse d'autres choses qu'il pourrait utiliser contre ceux-ci et s'aperçu que la fabrique de perceuses que dirige son oncle, la Grunnings, était une des sociétés dans laquelle il avait des participations. Pour être précis, il était le premier actionnaire. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi son oncle et sa tante le détestaient.

Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que sa tante ne le réveille pour qu'il serve d'elfe de maison. Harry s'habilla rapidement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, cette période de sa vie était révolu. A l'instant même où sa tante allait frapper à sa porte, il l'ouvrit. Elle sembla surpris de le voir déjà prêt. Elle allait lui ordonner de faire le petit déjeuner mais il l'a regarda doit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« - _Ne compte pas sur moi, pour faire le petit déjeuner avant que l'on ait eu une petite discussion tous les trois, avec Vernon, dans le salon._

_- Euh,…d'accord,_ répondit-elle complètement sous l'effet de surprise. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était confortablement assis dans le fauteuil de son oncle et les attendait. Son oncle entra en furie dans le salon en hurlant :

« - _Comment tu oses nous manquer de respect alors que nous t'avons hébergé sous notre toit, tu vas aller tout de suite faire ta liste de corvées…._

_- Sous MONtoit_, l'interrompit Harry

- _Comment ça sous ton toit ? Tu es ici chez moi et je ne te permets pas_, hurla encore plus fort Vernon Dursleys.

- _Ce n'est pas le cas, CETTE maison appartient à la famille POTTER, or la famille Potter c'est moi,_ dis légèrement énervé Harry. »

C'est à ce moment que l'information sembla arriver au cerveau de son oncle car il commença à pâlir et s'effondra dans le fauteuil juste derrière lui. Sa tante Pétunia pénétra la pièce inquiète de ne plus entendre son mari. Elle le vit pale et se retourna vers Harry en lui demandant de manière assez virulente :

« - _Que lui as-tu fait ?_

_- Je lui ai seulement rappelé à qui il parlait, c'est à dire au propriétaire de la maison dans laquelle il loge à titre gratuit depuis 1980 si je ne me trompe pas_, répondit Harry

_- Quoi,_ ajouta sa tante qui semblai surprise de cette information.

- _Ah, Ah, Ah, tu ne savais pas_, rigolât Harry

_-Vernon, dis-moi qu'il ment,_ l'interrogea Pétunia

- _Hélas, il dit la vérité. Au début des années 80, ma société était limite en dépôt de bilan, j'ai contracté un prêt avec comme garantie a maison, Pétunia. Il s'avéra que ce prêt, je ne put le rembourser, alors je suis aller trouver ta sœur et son taré de mari pour qu'ils nous aident. Son père m'a alors proposé de lui vendre la maison et de rembourser mon prêt à la banque. Il me dit que tu n'en saurais jamais rien et qu'il me la revendrait plus tard quand mes affaires iraient mieux. Mes affaires allèrent de mal en pis jusqu'à l'intervention d'un investisseur qui racheta la moitié de la société sans vouloir pour autant la diriger. Cette intervention divine arriva quelque mois avant la disparition de ses foutus parents. J'ai tenté, par la suite, de racheté les parts de cet investisseur mais on a répondu qu'il ne souhaitait pas les vendre._

_- Il ne pouvait pas les vendre serait plus juste, _ajouta Harry_. Car c'est mon père par l'intermédiaire d'une de ses sociétés qui t'a sauvé de la banqueroute, à la demande de ma mère. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous proposer quelque chose. Je vous propose que tout reste comme maintenant jusqu'à ma majorité dans le monde normal. A ce moment, Vernon me rachètera pour une livre symbolique aussi bien les actions de sa société que la maison. Bien sur, je pose une ou deux conditions à cela. Premièrement, je ne serais plus jamais obligé de vous servir de larbin. Ensuite, je veux pouvoir utiliser la magie et aller dans le monde magique quand bon me semblera. Bien sur vous m'y emmènerez. Après, j'invite qui je veux, tout comme vous mais je conseille quand même de me demande en ce qui concerne Marge Dursleys. Je crois que c'est tout. Ah ! Si, une dernière chose, Dudley devra arrêter de terroriser tous les enfants du quartier et suivre un véritable régime et donc perdre du poids, _finit-il de dire avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- _Et si on n'est pas d'accord ?_ le dévia Vernon

- _C'est simple, dès ce soir vous vous trouver à la rue. Et tu es virer de ton poste de directeur de la Grunning pour fraude car les gobelins qui étaient chargé de gérer ma fortune ont trouvé des anomalies dans tes comptes. Il aurait bien mis une procédure judiciaire en place mais ils ne pouvaient pas mais moi, je le peux._

_- Et bien d'accord mais je ne veux pas être inquiété pénalement pour ces fraudes_

_- Si tu respectes ta part du contrat, tu ne seras pas dans la ligne de mire de la justice,_ finit par dire Harry en se levant pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Cela avait été plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais son oncle n'était pas stupide. Il reprit le dossier et étudia la partie concernant les droits et privilèges des Potter. La liste était, elle aussi, impressionnante. Il avait un droit de veto sur toutes les décisions du ministère, une place permanente au conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris que cette place soit actuellement occupée par M. Malfoy. Alors la famille Malfoy s'était permis d'usurper ses droits, pensa-t-il. Il allait bien s'amuser avec eux. Les Potter avaient une place dans toutes les institutions dirigeantes du monde magique, même à Gringotts. S'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait lu, sa famille appartenait aux dix familles ayant fondé la totalité des institutions de la Grande Bretagne magique. Il s'intéressa à celui concernant la famille Black. Les informations qu'il y trouva furent quasiment les mêmes que précédemment. En quelque sorte, le fait d'être majeur, lui permettrait peut être de s'émanciper de la tutelle qui lui pesait. Harry se dit que Dumbledore avait du lui permettre pour pouvoir librement contrôler le ministère en mettant les droits des Potter et des Black dans la balance. Harry se dit qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un qui puisse le représenter dans les différentes institutions au cours de l'année scolaire. Il se demanda si M. Weasley accepterait. Il fallait qu'il lui demande. Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, il prit un parchemin est commença :

_Cher M. Weasley_

_Mes vacances ont bien commencé, grâce aux menaces de l'ordre et à un compromis que j'ai pu trouver avec mes moldus pour qu'il me laisse en paix durant ces vacances d'été._

_Je vous écris une petite lettre pour prendre des nouvelles de toute votre grande famille. J'espère que tout le monde va bien au Terrier._

_Je vous écris également pour savoir si ne souhaiteriez pas travailler pour moi, comme le garant des droits et privilèges que j'ai hérités, à savoir, ceux des Potter et des Black auprès des institutions dirigeant le monde magique. Bien sur, vous devrez très certainement quitter votre emploi au ministère mais je vous propose de tripler votre salaire actuel. Cette collaboration continuera bien après ma sortie de Poudlard._

_En espérant une réponse rapide, je vous souhaite de vous porter bien._

_Harry Potter_

Harry regarda Hedwige partir en direction de la maison de son meilleur ami. Il espérait que le père de celui-ci accepterait. Il se dit qu'il devrait également proposer au dernier des Maraudeurs encore en vie de s'occuper de gérer les avoirs fonciers de sa fortune. Il lui enverrait également une lettre pour savoir s'il acceptait, une fois que sa chouette reviendrai. Il était maintenant dix heures. La journée qui commençait semblait parfaite pour aller se faire quelques achats pour son bien être personnel. C'était une des étapes qu'il avait planifiées. Il descendit en direction de la cuisine, pris deux fruits comme petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fut stoppé par sa tante qui lui demandait où il allait. Il répondit qu'il allait s'acheter des vêtements décents en claquant la porte.

Arrivé au centre commercial, Harry fut vu par Dudley entrant dans un magasin réputé mais Harry ne remarqua même pas son énorme cousin. Après plusieurs heure de shopping, Harry traversait le parc quand d'un coup, il se trouva en face de son énorme cousin et de toute sa bande de délinquant. Harry voulut continuait son chemin mais Dudley le projeta au sol. Harry allait se saisir de sa baguette mais le souvenir des poursuites qui lui avaient été intentées contre lui l'année précédente l'en dissuada. Il se releva et fixa son cousin. Il allait lui dire quelque chose mais Dudley l'en empêcha par un coup de poing en disant :

« - _Tu ne peux rien contre moi sans tes bizarreries._

_- En ais-tu sûr ?_ le questionna Harry

- _Certain,_ répondit son cousin en lui assénant un second coup de poing_, tenez le,_ ordonna-t-il à ses camarades. »

Ceux-ci maintenir Harry au sol pendant que Dudley commençait à fouiller les sacs d'Harry. Il commença à sortir tout les vêtements et a les jeté au sol :

« - _Alors tu as attaqué une banque pour te payer des fringues, c'est dommage quelles soient si laides, elles sont juste bonnes à servir de serpillière_. »

Il dit cela en les piétinant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dudley et ses acolytes laissèrent Harry sans l'avoir au passage rouer de dizaines de coup de pied et en lui volant sa montre. A peine, ils étaient partis qu'Harry sortis sa baguette pour se jeter un sort de guérison. Le sort mettrait plusieurs heures à réparer toutes les blessures d'Harry qui heureusement n'étaient superficielles. Harry ramassa ses achats et rentra. Il ne dit rien à sa tante mais celle-ci vit bien qu'il avait des bleus. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle s'inquiéta.

Il fut content de voir dans sa chambre, deux hiboux. Il se dit, enfin des nouvelles du monde de la sorcellerie. L'une des lettres était de Ron qui lui disait que son père lui avait ordonné de donné des nouvelles à Harry. Il lui apprenait que toute la famille allait bien et que c'était bientôt la finale de la coupe national de Quidditch et que les Canons de Chudley seraient opposés au Virevoltants de Bracknell. Il espérait qu'Harry pourrait venir au Terrier ou ailleurs passait la fin de l'été mais Dumbledore n'avait pas encore donné sa réponse. La seconde était du père de Ron pour lui dire qu'il devait en parler avec sa femme mais qu'il lui donnerait sa réponse rapidement. Harry fut certain qu'il allait aussi demander l'avis de Dumbledore mais il s'en foutait royalement.

Sa tante l'appela pour le déjeuner, il descendit et fut à la limite de se remettre à rire en voyant la tête que faisait Dudley devant le bol de salade verte que lui avait servis sa mère alors qu'Harry avait eu le droit à un steak avec des frites. Il tenta bien de prendre l'assiette d'Harry mais sa mère l'arrêta aussitôt en lui disant :

« -_Tu auras que de la salade verte et ne t'avise pas de manger l'assiette de ton cousin. Tu dois perdre du poids. De plus, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes t'embêter les enfants du quartier et en particulier ton cousin._

_- En parlant d'embêter les gens, je crois que notre accord de ce matin est déjà caduc car mon cher cousin à détruit pour 2 000 livres de vêtements que je m'étais acheté ce matin,_ intervint Harry, _et cela m'appartient,_ rajouta-t-il en prenant sa montre du bras de Dudley

- _QUOI,_ hurla Pétunia Dursley en regardant son fils, _comment as-tu pu faire cela ? Tu n'as vraiment aucuns respect des affaires des autres. On va discuter de cela avec ton père, ce soir._

- _Mais maman, c'est…,_ tenta de dire Dudley mais il compris au regard noir de sa mère qu'il ferait mieux de ne rien dire

-_ Bon, pour cette fois, je ne vais rien dire. Je trouverai bien un sort pour les remettre en état et si ce n'est pas le cas j'irai en racheter, _dis Harry

_- Merci, et toi tu vas rester à la maison pour tondre la pelouse et tu vas également débarrasser la chambre d'Harry de tous tes vieux jouets que tu vas aller jeter._

- _Mais maman, pourquoi ce n'est pas Harry qui fait ça, il est là pour ça,_ rétorqua Dudley

- _Car je l'ai décidé et c'est tout. Et ne t'avise vraiment pas d'embêter une seule personne du quartier où alors tu auras aucun cadeau pour ton anniversaire. »_

Harry se retint de rire tout au long du repas car la tête de Dudley était vraiment comique. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il décida de ranger les papiers concernant sa succession dans le seul endroit sûr qu'il connaissait, c'est à dire sous la lame de parquet. Il la protégea par un sort.

Il laissa juste la lettre mystérieuse en dehors. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la lire mais il voulait juste l'étudier. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était les quatre sceaux de cire qui la cachetaient. Les quatre sceaux représentaient les emblèmes des quatre maisons de Poudlard, donc les fondateurs. Mais ce qui lui semblait étrange, c'était la présence d'un autre animal sur chaqu'un des sceaux. Par exemple, sur le sceau de Serpentard, il y avait, en plus du serpent, un petit griffon d'or et inversement pour celui de Grinfondor. Il y avait un blaireau et un aigle sur les deux autres. Il s'interrogea sur ce fait pendant une dizaine de minutes mais il ne trouva pas de réponse à ses questions.

Il fut tirer de ses réflexions par les pas lourds de son cousin qui gravissait l'escalier. Il cacha la lettre sous son oreiller et pris le premier livre qui passait sous sa main. Il eut raison de faire cela, car son cousin entra sans frapper dans sa chambre tout en bougonnant dans son double menton. Harry le vit commencer à ramasser les différents jeux cassés qu'il avait amassés tout au long de ses caprices. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry se dit qu'il pourrait lui rendre la tache plus facile avec un sort de légèreté. Il se ravisa vite en pensant que cela lui permettrait peut-être de respecter les autres. Mais il ne se faisait guère d'illusion. Le livre qu'Harry lisait concernait la création d'objet magique, comme des balais faisant le ménage tout seul. Il se dit qu'il en enchanterait un pour sa tante. Parce que même s'ils avaient été durs avec lui, ils lui avaient permis d'être une personne respectable, du moins dans le monde de la sorcellerie car pour tous les voisins, il serait toujours le délinquant qui allait à St Brutus. Quand il eut fini sa lecture, il s'aperçut que son cousin avait fini de ranger. On aurait dit que la chambre avait triplé de taille. Il lança un petit sort de nettoyage et commença à sortir tous les livres qu'il avait en sa possession. Quand il eut fini, il n'avait plus cette impression, au contraire. Il se dit qu'il lui fallait des étagères. Il retournerait demain au centre commercial.

Il descendit à la cuisine pour prendre un ou deux fruits, il vit que la vaisselle n'était pas faite alors que Dudley s'était vu assigner cette tache. Harry, d'un sort, l'aida. Il remonta dans sa chambre pour s'intéresser une nouvelle fois à la lettre des fondateurs. Il prit son courage à deux mains et brisa le premier sceau. Quand se fut fait, il eut l'impression que quelque chose l'étudier mais celle-ci disparu rapidement. Il se dit qu'il devait tourner un peu paranoïaque. Mais comment ne pas l'air quand les gens autour de vous peuvent être des mangemort en puissance. Il eut la même impression quand il brisa le deuxième sceau. Il se dit que c'était un sort que les fondateurs avaient placé pour être certain que se serait vraiment la bonne personne qui lise la lettre. Mais il se trompait totalement, il aurait vu la scène de l'extérieur, il aurait vu l'aura de magie pure qui l'entourait et qui augmentait chaque fois qu'il brisait un des sceaux. Au final, elle était teintée de différentes couleurs, du rouge et de l'or, du vert et de l'argent, de bleu et de marron, ainsi que de noir et de jaune. Il allait déplier le parchemin quand il se rendit compte que la pièce autour de lui commençait à tournoyait. Cela dura quelque minute avant qu'Harry ne fut pris d'un étourdissement. Il se réveilla quelque seconde après. Il ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive, mais dans un endroit où tout était blanc et qui ne semblait pas avoir de limite. Il se demandait ce qu'avait encore pu inventer Voldemort pour le torturer. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas apparaître juste devant lui quatre silhouettes qui n'étaient autres que les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Pour sortir Harry de ses pensées, Rowena Serdaigle toussota. Harry sursauta et lança un sort bien qu'il n'ait pas sa baguette. La fondatrice ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, se trouva affublé d'une camisole de force et entourer d'épée prête à s'enfoncer dans son corps. Harry se rendant compte de son erreur ni fin au sort et s'excusa. La fondatrice dit :

« -_Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû te surprendre comme cela, bien que ça faisait quelque minutes que nous étions devant toi. Je suis Rowena Serdaigle et voici Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Gryffondor et notre très cher Salazar Serpentard. Nous sommes les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et tu es ici dans un monde que nous avons créé pour cette rencontre. Est-ce que tout cela répond aux questions que tu te posais ?_

- _Oui, euh..Non, enfin presque, il m'en reste une ?_

- _Qui est ?_ le questionna celui qu'on lui avait présentait comme Salazar Serpentard

- _Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? _rétorqua Harry avec un regard qui se voulu terrifiant mais qui n'impressionna pas du tout le fondateur

_- Nous voulons simplement d'aider dans ton combat_, répondit Godric.

- _Mais lui_, fit Harry en désignant le fondateur de la maison Serpentard, _partage les idées de son descendant. » _

A peine, avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il sentit l'air se chargé de magie. Il comprit rapidement qu'il avait dis quelque chose qui ne valait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent des heures à Harry, les quatre fondateurs se calmèrent. Salazar se rapprocha d'Harry et dis :

« - Jeune homme, il faut que tu comprennes qu'au fil des siècles qui nous séparent les mentalités ont évoluées et ce qui te paraît intolérable et normale pour nous. Mais avant que tu choisisses ou pas d'accepter notre aide, il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'important nous concernant tous les quatre.

* * *

Quel est cette information capitale ? Amusez vous bien ! 


	5. Un pouvoir batis sur un mensonge

**

* * *

**

Un pouvoir bâti sur un mensonge

* * *

« - Jeune homme, il faut que tu comprennes qu'au fil des siècles qui nous séparent les mentalités ont évoluées et ce qui te paraît intolérable et normale pour nous. Mais avant que tu choisisses ou pas d'accepter notre aide, il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'important nous concernant tous les quatre ».

Salazar laissa quelque instant à Harry avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

« - Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré tous les quatre, la magie était encore plus dissimulée qu'elle ne l'ai à ton époque. Seul une quinzaine de famille dont les nôtres se transmettaient les connaissances magiques en leur sein. Les gens du peuple nés avec des pouvoirs parvenaient rarement à leur majorité car les moldus, comme vous les appelés, les torturé et les tuées par peur. Au fil des siècles toutes les familles de noble naissance magique furent liées par mariages ou par des alliances. Ces quinze familles ont, poussé par l'exemple que l'on avait donné en fondant Poudlard, décidé de créer des institutions pour régir le monde magique et permettre à toutes les personnes qui naissaient avec des dons magiques de vivre. Ils créèrent deux institutions, Gringotts, Le conseil de Magie, devenu le Ministère de la magie au fil des siècles. Sur les quinze familles, sept à ton époque se sont éteintes, quatre ont renoncé à ces droits et privilèges, ce qui fait qu'il ne reste que quatre familles fondatrices.

_- L'une des familles qui s'est éteinte, c'est la famille Black ? _demanda Harry

- _Non, les familles qui ont disparu sont nos quatre familles ainsi que les familles Habbot, King et Lasey,_ répondit Helga Poufsouffle

- _Pourtant Voldemort se dit descendant de Serpentard_, l'interrogea Harry.

- _Et bien, il s'avère qu'il ment,_ lui répondit le fondateur concernait. _Je ne sais pourquoi, il se permet de dire qu'il est mon descendant mais les idées qu'il prône ne sont plus miennes depuis longtemps car l'on a su me convaincre, _ajouta-t-il en regardant d'un regard langoureux Godric Griffondor.

- _Bon si on en revient aux familles fondatrice du monde magique, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par la famille Black s'est éteinte ?_ changea de sujet celui-ci

- _Et bien, mon parrain qui était le dernier des Black vivant est passé au travers d'un voile mystérieux dont on ne sait quasiment rien,_ expliqua Harry.

_- Ainsi il ne reste que trois familles qui se servent encore de leur droits et privilèges, les Potter, les Malfoy, et les Dumbledore, c'est bien triste…_

_- Non, il reste un représentant de droits et privilèges des Black,_ dit Harry

- _Qui est ce ?_ le questionnèrent les fondateurs

- _Moi, Harry James Potter_

_- Impossible, aucun Potter ne s'allierai avec un Black,_ dit sèchement le fondateur de la maison Griffondor

- _Il ne ment pas_, intervint sèchement Salazar »

Les trois autres sorciers se turent sur l'instant. Harry pensa qu'il avait du utiliser la legilimancie mais il s'étonna de ne pas avoir senti sa présence dans son esprit. C'est un puissant sorcier pensa alors Harry

« - _Merci,_ dit Salazar Serpentard

- _Vous lisez dans mes pensées,_ le questionna Harry

- _En effet, c'est une de mes facultés, mais ce n'est pas là seule. C'est d'ailleurs une des choses que nous souhaitons t'apprendre mais il faut d'abord que tu acceptes notre aide car je te sens plutôt réticent à me faire confiance. Maintenant tu vas retourner à ton époque où seules quelques minutes se sont écoulées et tu vas pouvoir faire ton choix. Nous te laissons deux jours pour cela. Passé ce délai, la lettre se détruira en effaçant les mémoires de toutes les personnes qui en n'ont eu connaissances. Maintenant vas,_ dit-il en tentant son bras vers Harry qui sentis que la pièce où il se trouvait avec les fondateurs commençait à tournoyer. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait de nouveau dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Il repassa dans sa tête les informations que lui avaient fournies les fondateurs, et rapidement se décida à accepter leur aide. Cela lui permettrait peut être de vaincre le fou furieux.

Il prit le parchemin pensant que cela le ramènerait aussitôt chez les fondateurs, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il le déplia alors et s'aperçu alors que c'était bien plus qu'un simple portauloin comme il l'avait pensait. C'était un texte écris dans une langue qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, du moins pas au début. Au bout de quelques instants, les lettres se modifièrent pour faire apparaître ce qui ressemblait à une incantation. Il comprit aisément que l'incantation était en fourchelangue sûrement un petit cadeau de Salazar. Il la lit et se retrouva de nouveau projeter dans un autre espace. Cela ne ressemble pas à l'espace qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plutôt. Tout y était assez sombre et humide bien que des flambeaux brûlaient. Cela ressemblait plus au cachot de Poudlard, c'était dans des tons vert et argent. Harry pensa qu'il se trouvait dans la salle commune de Serpentard, idée qui ne s'avéra pas obligatoirement fausse quand il vit arriver Salazar Serpentard en personne. Harry eu une étrange impression comme lorsque Voldemort le poursuivaient dans le cimetière en bas du manoir Jedusor. Harry voulu se saisir de sa baguette mais s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait pas. Il se raidit, prêt à éviter tous les sorts que Serpentard pourrait lui jeter. C'est alors que le fondateur se mit à parler :

« - _Nous avons donc à faire à un fourchelangue comme cela est intéressant. Bon, si tu es là, c'est que ma théorie n'est peut être pas totalement fausse. Viens d'asseoir Harry, il faut que l'on parle de quelque chose. Avant que je rencontre mes trois confrères, j'ai eu une vie très agité. Je suis né dans une famille de sorcier de noble lignage qui gardé jalousement ses secrets. J'ai souvent profité de la crédulité de certaines personnes du bas peuple pour arriver à ce que je souhaitais. Mais une fois, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui s'est avéré bien plus rusé que moi. Nous avons vécu une histoire basée sur l'exploitation de mes connaissances magiques pour sa part alors que moi je crois que je l'aimais. De notre union charnelle, est né un enfant dont on m'a, tout au long de ma vie, caché l'existence. Je l'ai découvert grâce à un sort que j'ai performer dans ce monde, c'est une sorte de fenêtre sur l'époque que l'on souhaite. Mais je n'ai pu le lancer qu'une fois car il demande extrêmement de puissance. Ce que je dois te dire te choqueras peut-être mais je crois que tu es mon descendant. Il y a un moyen pour être sur dans ce cas mais seul toi…_

_- C'est impossible,_ l'interrompit Harry,_ vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, je ne peux pas être votre descendant. Voledemort…_

-N'est qu'un simple imposteur. Il est vrai que j'aurais préféré enseigner la magie à des personnes de ma qualité mais il faut comprendre que cette position résulte de l'histoire que j'ai vécue. Après celle-ci, j'ai parcouru le monde magique afin de m'imprégner de l'essence même de la magie. Cette envie de connaître la magie a été assez rapidement pervertie par le sentiment de trahison que je ressentais et, au cours de mon voyage, j'ai appris des choses terrifiantes. Et plus j'apprenais ces choses, plus je souhaitais en apprendre, transformant petit à petit ce sentiment en haine des gens que je considérais comme inférieur à moi par ma naissance. On m'avait éduqué dans le respect de son rang et dans le mépris du bas peuple mais pas dans la haine. Aujourd'hui mon point de vue a évolué et je crois que toute personne possédant suffisamment de magie pour performer le moindre sort doit pouvoir accéder à la connaissance. Bon pour en revenir, au fait de savoir si tu es ou pas mon descendant, toi seul peut faire la démarche. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne la faisais, dit simplement Salazar

- Bon je veux bien vous écoutez, répondit Harry, quelle démarche je dois faire.

- Tu devras retourner à Gringotts. Au service héritage, tu devras demander aux gobelins pour passer l'épreuve de la pierre de sang. C'est que le plus sûr moyen de prouver ton lignage. Je suis sûr que tu es descendant. Au moins, comme cela ma vie n'aura pas été dénouée de tout sens. Ainsi il se pourrait que tu ne sois pas comme certains le pensent un sang mêlé. Il se peut même que tu descendes d'un des plus célèbre sorcier de l'histoire.

- Le fait que je sois votre descendant, dit Harry, créera de grands bouleversements dans le monde de la magie.

- En effet, cela risque même de créer un véritable cataclysme mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas dévoiler cette information avant la fin de la guerre, répondit le fondateur de Poudlard.

- Je suivrai votre conseil bien que je pense que cette information pourrait, selon moi, raccourcir la guerre, termina Harry. Maintenant, je souhaiterais retourner dans ma chambre.

- Mais pour revenir dans ta chambre, il suffit de le vouloir. Comme il te suffit de le vouloir pour revenir dans ce monde et commencer ton apprentissage auprès de nous quatre, lui indiqua Salazar Serpentard. Allons, concentre-toi un peu.

Harry se concentra deux minutes et se sentit attiré par son corps. Il retrouvait ainsi sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Pendant un bon quart d'heure, Harry ne sut plus quoi faire, devait-il faire la démarche dont Salazar lui avait parlé. Si la nouvelle de sa parenté avec Salazar était dévoilée, cela aurait des implications terribles sur le cours de la guerre. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être utiliser cela afin de manipuler aussi bien Dumbledore que son pire ennemi. Un autre problème se posait à lui. Comment allait-il se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse ? Il devrait très certainement appliquer le plan qu'il avait voulu mettre en place hier. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait plus de racines et qui devrait attendre une voire deux semaines pour avoir le nécessaire qu'il avait commandé c'est l'apothicaire. Pendant ce temps, il pourrait peut-être commencer l'enseignement avec les quatre fondateurs. Il se demandait vraiment s'il en avait encore vraiment envie. Il était dur pour lui d'être le véritable descendant de Salazar alors que celui qui avait tué ses parents avait toujours clamé son ascendance. Pourtant, il ne devait pas refuser cette aide. Il prit la lettre est de nouveau se concentra pour rejoindre ses futurs professeurs. Au bout de quelques instants, il faisait de nouveau face aux quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

«- J'accepte votre proposition, dit simplement Harry. Mais, il faut que je comprenne pourquoi vous me faites cet honneur. Il faut que vous me compreniez, j'ai en ce moment du mal à faire confiance. La personne que je respectais le plus m'a en quelque sorte trahi. Il m'a caché beaucoup de choses que j'aurais dû savoir depuis longtemps. Je suis sûr que si vous avez donné cette lettre au fondateur de la banque, vous connaissez la prophétie qui parle de moi et du mage noir que je dois combattre. Je ne souhaite pas placer de nouveau ma confiance et être trahi. Maintenant à cause de cette raison que j'ai perdu un être cher à mon cœur.

- Nous te comprenons, dit Salazar Serpentard. Ce qui nous pousse à t'aider, et le simple fait que les idées prônées par Voldemort nous sont insupportables et les crimes qu'il commet perturbent l'équilibre du monde magique à travers les âges. De plus, nous pensons qu'il est de notre devoir de transmettre des connaissances qui au fil des siècles ont disparues. As-tu d'autres questions à poser ?

- Non, si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons commencer mon entraînement, dit simplement Harry. »

Les quatre fondateurs guidèrent Harry vers un espace couvert de coussins. Ils formèrent alors un cercle autour de lui et Godric pris la parole :

« - Ton entraînement se déroulera en cinq temps. Les quatre premiers durant cette semaine et le dernier durant le reste de tes vacances.

- Les premières étapes consisteront en la transmission de nos connaissances, continua Helga. Il te faudra venir ici au moins une fois par jour pendant une heure du monde réel ce qui represente 24 heures dans ce monde. Maintenant, nous allons procéder au premier partage de connaissance. Avec qui veut-tu commencer, Harry ?

- Si monsieur Serpentard est d'accord, je souhaite commencer avec lu, répondit Harry.

- J'accepte Harry mais appelle-nous par nos prénoms, car nous sommes là pour faire de toi notre égal à travers les siècles et pas pour diriger ta vie, dit simplement Salazar.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mots et pour les autres merci d'avance... 


	6. Une journér riche en nouvelle

**Avis aux lecteurs**

Le précédent chapitre était un peu cours mais je crois que je ne vais plus en faire d'aussi long que les quatre premiers sinon il risque d'avoir un sacré temps d'attentes entre les parutions des chapitres. Par contre, comme je raccourcis les chapitre, je vais essayer d'en mettre plus souvent. Il y en aura un au moins une fois par mois.

De plus, je souhaiterais avoir votre avis sur une question importante pour la suite de mon histoire. Voilà, j'ai envie de former un couple mais je ne sais pas trop lequel. Alors, j'aimerais savoir quel couple, vous aimeriez me voir former.

**Une ascendance difficile.**

_« - J'accepte Harry mais appelle-nous par nos prénoms, car nous sommes là pour faire de toi notre égal à travers les siècles et pas pour diriger ta vie,_ dit simplement Salazar. »

« - _La transmission de nos connaissances se déroulera en deux temps. Premièrement, nous allons te plonger dans une transe en récitant une incantation. Ensuite, nous j'apparaîtrai dans ton subconscient pour te poser une question. Celle-ci sera identique pour nous quatre. Tu devras répondre : " Oui, moi Harry James Potter, j'accepte de recevoir vos connaissances". Après le transfert, tu reviendras directement dans ta chambre chez ton oncle car tu n'auras plus assez de magie pour te maintenir dans c monde. De plus, tu dormiras très certainement durant une à deux heures. Cela dépendra de ta capacité d'apprentissage. Nous allons commencer, allonge-toi, cela t'éviteras de te faire mal quand tu tomberas en transe._ »

Harry suivit son conseil et s'allongea. Les quatre fondateurs firent un cercle autour de lui et commencèrent à psalmodier une incantation dans une langue qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry eut l'impression d'être arracher à son corps et de nouveau projeter dans un autre espace sans pouvoir rien faire contre.

C'était un espace sans fin, où il pataugeait dans un liquide qui avait l'apparence et la texture de l'argent. Harry ressentit une drôle impression alors qu'il en tenait dans la coupe que formaient ses deux mains jointes. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette sensation car Salazar était apparu brusquement devant lui.

_« - Alors Harry pas trop secoué par ce voyage au cœur de ton centre de magie._

_- Mon centre de magie ? _sembla surpris Harry_. Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_- Nous répondrons à toutes tes questions après le dernier transfert de connaissance. Voilà la fameuse question : Harry James Potter accepter vous que je vous transfert toutes mes connaissances ?_

_- Oui, moi, Harry James Potter accepte de recevoir vos connaissances, _répondit l'intéresser. »

Une lueur verdâtre apparut entourant le fondateur et Harry. Après, à peine quelque seconde, qui parurent des heures à Harry, tout s'arrêta. Alors Harry se sentis attirer, sur l'instant, par son corps qui reposer dans sa chambre. En réintégrant son corps, il ne remarqua pas le hibou grand duc qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il intégrait tous les sorts, potions et enchantements que connaissait Salazar, il vit défiler devant ses yeux fermés toutes les conséquences qu'ont chacun des sorts et des potions. Quand il se réveilla, il était complètement bouleversé par ces images et compris que c'était ce qui attendait les victimes de Voldemort. De plus, il avait appris une chose capitale à savoir que la magie n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, seules les intentions du sorcier le sont. Par exemple si le sortilège de mort est utilisé pour aider une personne se faisant piétiner par un Eruptif.

Ne peut pas être considéré comme un acte malfaisant. Sans ce transfert, Harry n'aurait jamais pensé à cette approche de la magie par lui-même. Il était un peu surpris par l'obscurantisme dont faisait preuve le monde des sorciers et cela bien qu'il en ait fait les frais au cours de sa deuxième année. Sortant de sa réflexion, Harry entreprit de prendre la lettre attachée à la patte du hibou qu'il venait de remarquer.

La lettre portait le sceaux de la banque Gringotts. Le message était du grand conseil des gobelins qui souhaitait le rencontrer le plus rapidement possible. Il prit un parchemin et écrivit :

_Au grand conseil gobelin,_

_L'entrevue que vous m'avez demandée ne pourra pas se faire avant la semaine prochaine car pour l'instant je suis dans l'incapacité de me rendre au siège de votre banque. Le plus simple serait que vous fixiez une date qui vous convient._

_Dans l'attente d'une réponse de votre part, recevez mes salutations distinguées._

_Harry James POTTER_

Il envoya Hedwige en précisant à celle-ci de ne pas attendre de réponse. Il l'envoya également voir si l'apothicaire avait pu commencer son coffret d'ingrédient de potions. Après cela, il était assez fatigué et il avait surtout très faim. Il descendit pour manger avec "sa famille", il ne reçut pas même un regard quand il entra dans la cuisine. Mais il sentis très bien la tension qu'il avait crée. Son oncle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il est sa baguette à la ceinture, ni sur la quantité de nourriture qu'il mis dans son assiette. Il mangea rapidement car bien qu'ils ne lui disent plus rien, il lui était désagréable de rester en présence des Dursleys.

De retour dans sa chambre, il prit un des livres qu'il s'était achetés. Mais il le reposa rapidement pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Comme à son habitude, il se réveilla en sueur, après avoir fait une fois de plus un cauchemar dont l'acteur principal n'était autre que le taré qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis toujours, a part Malfoy bien sur.

Après être rapidement passé par la salle de bain et la cuisine pour prendre un peu de nourriture, il remonta dans sa chambre, qu'il décida d'organiser pour qu'elle soit un peu plus confortable. D'un coup de baguette, il fit de son vieux lit, un superbe canapé ayant la particularité d'être un lit pliable. Toujours avec l'aide de la magie il dupliqua la planche qui lui servait d'étagère et la métamorphosa en une grande bibliothèque qui occupait tout le pan du mur allant de la porte à son vieux bureau. Tous les livres se rangèrent bien gentiment dedans. Il ensorcela les vitres pour que les moldus ne voient pas qu'il pratique la magie. Il se dit qu'il devait aussi chercher un sort qui empêche un œil magique de troubler sa tranquillité. Après avoir modifier quelque peu les couleurs des murs, il créa, pour finir, un grand bureau juste en fasse de la fenêtre. Il était deux fois plus grand et il avait surtout un espace où il pouvait ranger en sécurité les papiers concernant ses successions.

Il recula pour mieux apprécier la vue que lui offrait désormais sa chambre, elle paraissait toujours aussi petite, mais l'espace était bien mieux utilisait. Il trouvait son travail plutôt bien réussis. Il était près de midi quand il sortis de la contemplation de son travail. Le repas se passa dans un silence de mort, avec toujours cette tension palpable qui provenait de son cachalot de cousin. Quand il remonta, il trouva Hedwige et le même hibou grand duc que la veille qui l'attendait une lettre attachée à leur patte. L'apothicaire lui apprenait que sa demande était déjà bien avancée et qu'il devrait la recevoir la semaine prochaine. La date que lui proposait les gobelins était le mercredi suivant en début d'après-midi, vers 14h. Harry répondit rapidement en précisant qu'il souhaiterait que son directeur ne soit pas au cours. De plus, il leur demanda un relevé de toutes les transactions qui avait été effectué sur ses comptes depuis la mort de ses parents. Il passa le reste de la journée à faire du rangement dans les papiers qu'on lui avait donnés. Il descendit prendre le dîner rapidement et remonta pour pratiquer avec les fondateurs le deuxième transfert de connaissance. Il s'était dit que de le faire le soir serait peut être un peu mieux comme ça, il ne perdait pas du temps durant la journée.

Rapidement, il se retrouva avec ses quatre nouveaux mentors qui firent comme la veille, ce qui propulsa de nouveau Harry dans cette espace remplis de substance argentée. La pièce semblait beaucoup plus remplis que la veille, il se demanda pourquoi quand une voix de dame lui dit :

_« - La pièce est plus remplie car à chaque transfert, nous de transmettons également une partie de notre puissance propre. Et cela est également du au fait que une partie de la puissance du sorcier repose sur ses connaissances. Bon, il est temps de passer au transfert. »_

A peine, avait-il accepté qu'une lueur marron les enveloppa. Et aussitôt celle-ci disparue, il se sentit happer par son corps. Il se réveilla une heure plus tard pour sombrer aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry les passa à lire les différents livres qu'il s'était procurer sur le chemin de Traverse aidé par un sort que lui avait transmis la fondatrice de la maison Serdaigle. Heureusement que son rendez-vous avec les gobelins approchait car au rythme où il lisait, il n'aurait plus de livre à la fin de la semaine suivante. Il avait apprit la théorie mais n'avait rien encore mis en pratique. Surtout concernant l'animagie et la magie sans baguette. Il préférait attendre les entraînements des fondateurs. La veille de son rendez-vous avec les gobelins, Harry du se résigner, faute d'avoir reçu son petit laboratoire ambulant de potion, à demander à son oncle de le mener à Londres. Celui-ci répondit :

_« - Tu as de la chance, je dois aller dans la City pour un rendez-vous, je pourrais te déposer._

_- Je te remercie car il m'aurait été difficile de reporter une nouvelle fois mon rendez-vous avec les personnes qui gèrent mes comptes_, précisa Harry qui rappelait, par-là, leur accord

_- Nous partirons à 7 heure,_ termina Vernon qui s'était fortement tendu aux paroles d'Harry. »

Harry avait un sourire narquois en quittant la cuisine après le repas.

Le lendemain, Harry fut prêt bien avant son oncle trop pressé de retourner dans son univers. Le trajet se passa dans le silence. Vernon n'ouvrit la bouche que pour dire à Harry qu'il le reprendra à 18 heures après son rendez-vous. Il n'oublia pas de lui préciser qu'il ne l'attendrait pas. Avant de rentrer dans le Chaudron Baveur, Harry mit sa cape de sorcier et releva le col pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse le moins possible. Il traversa rapidement la salle et se rendis au porche.

Il avait six heures avant de se rendre à la banque. Il commença son périple par un tour à la bagagerie Leeds dans l'espoir de trouver une nouvelle malle dans le style de celle qu'il avait vu à la fin de sa quatrième année. Il voulait même en trouver une avec des compartiments encore plus grand pour s'en servir de pièce supplémentaire, et particulièrement comme laboratoire de potions. Il avait grand besoin de savoir, si pour ce qui était des potions, les transferts avaient été aussi bénéfiques que sur la quantité de sorts qu'il connaissait. Le magasin était assez bas de plafond à cause des différentes malles qui lévitaient au-dessus de la tête, d'ailleurs Harry en évita une de justesse. Le vendeur était un petit sorcier trapu qui ressemblait étrangement au professeur Flitwick s'adressa à Harry :

« _- Lemarin Leeds, que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ?_

_- Je recherche une nouvelle malle ayant plusieurs compartiments de très grande taille, bien plus grand que ceux de ma malle scolaire,_ répondit Harry.

_- Attendait deux minutes, je vais voir ce que je peux vous proposer. »_

Harry entendit M. Leeds marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles en allant dans ses stocks. Il revint avec plusieurs modèles réduits par magie et d'un coup de baguette fit reprendre sa taille à l'une d'entre elles. Il commença alors à la décrire, comme un vendeur professionnel moldu, en vantant toutes les qualités mais en omettant les défaut. Il continua sa description en passant de modèle en modèle jusqu'à ce que Harry ne l'interrompe :

« - _Toutes ses malles sont aussi bien les unes que les autres mais, j'en recherche une assez particulière et je ne crois pas que vous avez le genre de modèle que je cherche sauf si bien sur, vous en faites sur mesure ?_

_- Il m'arrive dans faire mais je ne vous ai pas montré le haut de ma gamme peut-être trouverez-vous celle que vous chercher parmi celle que j'ai dans mon stock, si vous voulez bien me suivre ? Voici, plusieurs modèles qui pourraient correspondre à vos attentes. Celle-ci par exemple, se compose de 12 compartiments dont 2 dans lesquels un homme peut facilement tenir debout. _

- _Non, je ne veux pas que l'on y tienne debout je veux que l'on puisse y vivre sans qu'à l'extérieur quelqu'un ne se doute de la moindre chose._

_- On va s'intéresser alors à ce genre de malle, dit M. Leeds en indiquant une malle couverte de poussière à Harry. Je l'ai faite, il y a très longtemps avec l'idée que cela pourrait peut-être intéresser quelqu'un, continua le petit homme. Et bien, sachez que vous êtes la première personne à avoir une telle idée. Il est rare de rencontrer un jeune homme aussi préoccuper de son avenir par les temps qui courent. Passons plutôt, à la description de cette petite merveille, elle comporte 20 espaces séparer. 10 sont accessible en utilisant le système de reconnaissant d'empreints magiques situé sur le devant mais dissimulé derrière cette plaque de cuivre. 5 sont des compartiments classiques que l'on ouvre en se servant simplement d'une clef. Les 5 derniers ne sont accessibles que par un système identique à celui-ci, dit-il en indiquant la plaque de cuivre, qui est dissimulé dans le dixième compartiment accessible de l'extérieur. Pour faire simple, on atteint les 5 derniers compartiments que si on a passé par deux fois le système de reconnaissance. De plus, pour le passer, il faut y avoir au préalable enregistrer son empreint._

_- Pourrions-nous la visiter,_ dit en plaisant Harry

_- Mais bien sur,_ lui répondit M. Leeds qui l'avait pris au sérieux. _Pour l'instant, seul mon empreint y est enregistré,_ dit-il tout en appuyant sa main sur un carré blanc qui se mit alors à scintiller.

La suite stupéfia Harry. Un petit pan de la malle venait de disparaître pour laisser place à un escalier qui descendait dans la malle. Le vendeur s'engouffra dans la malle suivis de peu par un Harry qui avait l'air hagard. L'espace dans lequel ils se retrouvèrent était brut aucuns aménagements n'avaient été apportés par M. Leeds. Celui-ci se dirigea vers carré qui n'était pas dissimulé pour l'instant comme il le précisa. Il indiqua aussi que les 5 compartiments secrets étaient reliés les un aux autres et qu'il ne valait pas toujours revenir dans celui-ci pour aller dans un autre. Harry et M. Leeds firent rapidement le tour de toutes les pièces, il y avait une cuisine où l'on pouvait facilement manger à quatre, un salon ou un bureau, une salle de bain, une chambre et un dressing. Tout était assez sommairement décoré mais cela ne dérangé pas Harry qui se dit que cela lui conviendrait parfaitement.

En sortant de la malle, Harry demanda à M Leeds s'il pouvait apportait quelques modifications dans les dix premiers compartiments. Celui-ci acquiesça, Harry demanda alors qu'il aménage une salle de duel magique avec des mannequins articulés de préférence et un laboratoire de potions. M Leeds lui dit que sa nouvelle malle serait prête le lendemain.

Après avoir payer et avoir dit que c'est sa chouette qui la viendrait récupérer, Harry sortis et se dirigea vers l'apothicaire où il réceptionna son nécessaire complet de potion qui n'était pas vraiment léger à transporter, heureusement que M. Leeds avait prêté une malle enchantée à Harry pour qu'il puisse faire ses achats. Après ces deux arrêts, il était déjà 10 heures passé. Il alla rapidement à la ménagerie magique où il devait acheter de la nourriture pour Hedwige. En attendant que le vendeur aille en chercher dans son stock, Harry regarda le boa qui restait dans la vitrine en se disant que cela serait bien s'il pouvait se l'acheter. Le vendeur n'avait plus de miam hibou et il était livré en début d'après-midi. Harry devait repasser par-là, après son rendez-vous.

Il alla chez madame Guipuire dans l'intention de s'acheté une nouvelle robe de sorcier plus dans le genre de celle que M. Malfoy senior portait. Il aurait plus de prestance devant les gobelins qui l'intimidait un peu. IL se composa également une nouvelle garde-robe complète avait bien sur, les uniformes de Poudlard, mais également avec des tenus de soirée de plusieurs couleurs, des robes de sorciers pour la vie de tous les jours. Il demanda quelles soient toutes faites dans les meilleurs tissus. La vendeuse lui proposa de la soie d'Acromantula pour les tenues de soirée et de l'Antipodean Opaleye pour les capes, un tissu fait de métal et de soie pour aussi bien les robes de Poudlard que pour les autres robes. Mme Guipuire lui proposa de les enchanter contre certains désagréments de la vie quotidienne. Ainsi toute sa garde robe sorcière se retrouva enchanter contre les taches, la décoloration, les plis. Il ajouta à sa garde robe une cape à capuche de couleur noire. Cela lui avait pris presque deux heures pour refaire tout sa garde robe. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le chaudron Baveur pour se restaurer et aussi car il avait encore de nombreuses courses à faire car il ne sait pas combien de temps durerait son rendez-vous avec les gobelins. Il en ressortit 20 minutes après avec l'intention, avant d'aller à la banque, de dévaliser les étalages de chez Fleury et Bott. Il sortit de là une dizaine de minute avant 14 heures, avec une bonne centaine de livres traitant de la métamorphose, des différentes magies existantes en passant par l'histoire, mais aussi par le droit sorcier.

A peine était-il entré à Gringotts qu'un gobelin le mena devant une grande porte de chêne ferronnée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une grande salle circulaire assez haut de plafond qui était soutenu par d'immenses statues de gobelins de plusieurs mètres. Harry trouva assez drôle ces statues pour des gobelins ne mesurant généralement pas plus d'un mètre 20. Après avoir détailler la pièce qui, à part les statues, n'avait aucune autre décoration, Harry s'intéressa à la dizaine de gobelins assis autour de la table circulaire qui siégeait en plein centre de la pièce. Ils paraissaient bien plus vieux que tous les gobelins qu'il avait rencontrés jusque là. On l'invita à s'asseoir et l'un des gobelins prit alors la parole :

« - _Bienvenue M. Potter à cette première assemblée plénière du conseil de Gringotts. Je suis Gringotts le V ème et de gauche à droite, vous avez Grissy, Gridin, Grenadin, Gréaul, Grini, Granu, Gonin. Chacun d'entre eux représente une des familles gobelin du monde. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites nous allons pouvoir parler affaires._

_- Excusez-moi, une chose avant de commencer la réunion, j'aurai une question,_ l'interrompit Harry.

_- Mais faites, seulement sachez que nous répondrons que si cela ne va pas à l'encontre de nos secrets,_ répondit celui qui venait de parler.

_- Et bien, je me demande pourquoi je suis le seul sorcier à cette réunion ?_

_- Cela est fort simple, il fut un temps où le ministère de la magie voulu nous contrôler. Il placèrent plusieurs sorciers dans ce conseil. Seul votre famille n'a jamais essayé d'abuser de sa position au sein de ce conseil. Et au fil des générations, les Potter sont devenus plus que de simple représentant du ministère. Ils sont devenus, pour les gobelins, leur égaux. C'est pourquoi, il y a toujours un Potter au conseil de Gringotts. Et j'espère que vous vous montrerez digne de vos ancêtres,_ termina le directeur de la banque.

_- Je vous remercie et je ne souhaite ni vous décevoir, ni décevoir mes ancêtres._

Le reste de la réunion se tint dans le secret le plus complet des lourdes portes de chêne. Le seul bruit qui se propagea à l'extérieur fut lorsque les portes se rouvrirent après deux longues heures. Gringotts le V ème entraîna Harry à part pour lui parler :

« - _Comprenez bien que toutes les informations que vous avez obtenues ici ne doivent pas sortir de ces murs. Même si certaines personnes de votre entourage pourraient vouloir les utiliser pour influencer le futur mais cela n'est pas le rôle de la banque._

_- Je le comprends bien, d'ailleurs en parlant de secret. On m'a parlé de l'épreuve de la Pierre de sang, je souhaiterai pouvoir la passer dans la plus grande discrétion, cela va de soit_, demanda Harry.

- _Elle n'a pas été utilisée depuis plus d'une centaine d'année puisque nos services sont très compétents. De plus, toute votre lignée est connue des gobelins. Donc je me demande pourquoi vous voulez la passer. Mais puisque vous le demandez, je vous tiendrai au courrant pour vous dire quand vous pourrez la passer. Il nous faut vérifier si les enchantements qui sont placé dessus sont encore actifs. Maintenant, je vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée._ »

Harry, après avoir saluer tous les gobelins et récupéré plusieurs documents qui l'intéressaient, se précipita vers l'animalerie pour acheter du miam hibou. Il s'était équipé de sa cape noire à capuche dans la ferme intention de se rendre dans l'allée des embrumes pour trouver quelques livres sur les magies les moins connus et les moins recommandables. Il avait obtenu des gobelins une liste de plusieurs endroits qui vendait des articles plus ou moins légaux. En tête de cette liste, il y avait le magasin où Harry avait vu Lucius Malfoy lors de sa quatrième année, Barjow & Beurk. Il préféra commençait par un magasin qui se situait plus au fond de l'allée, Wilkes Library.

En entrant, il prit bien soin de cacher sa cicatrice derrière sa frange. Il se dirigea directement vers la vendeuse qui était une femme qui aurait pu être sa mère. Celle-ci lui dit en le regardant suspicieusement :

« _- Bonjour, _

_- Bonjour, des personnes qui prennent en main nos intérêts m'ont conseillé de venir vous voir, _dit-il en montrant sa bourse,_ si je cherchais quelques livres assez rares._

- _Ils ont bien fait _; dit-elle en le regardant cette fois avidement. _Je fais fermer la porte comme cela nous ne serons pas dérangés,_ ajouta-t-elle e levant sa baguette. _Maintenant, veuillez me suivre,_ termina-t-elle en faisant un nouveau mouvement avec sa baguette qui eu pour effet de faire se déplacer deux pans de la bibliothèque qui se trouvait à sa gauche, laissant alors apparaître une porte. Harry la suivis dans une cave voûtée éclairée par une faible lumière qui provenait d'un des artefacts entreposés là. Son regard fut attiré par une statuette qui représentait un serpent, les gravures dessus furent, comme pour le parchemin, d'abord complètement incompréhensible mais rapidement Harry les comprit. Il y était écrit que la personne le comprenant pourrait rétablir le monde car elle lui ouvrirait le chemin de V… Harry ne sut pas pourquoi car le dernier mot avait été martelé au burin et était illisible. Harry décida de la prendre, elle décorerait bien ses pièces secrètes. Il continua son tour de la cave en prenant des livres sur divers sujets dont il n'avait pris connaissance que très récemment avec le transfert de connaissance de Salazar comme la démonologie, les cercles inférieurs, la nécromancie. Et bien sur, il prit des livres qui avaient comme sujet les matières de Poudlard mais qui était considéré comme maléfique car incompris par la plus part des gens. Quand il avait feuilleté ces livres, ils ne lui paraissaient pas très compliqué. Bon, il avait un avantage, il avait les connaissances de quatre des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Revenant vers la vendeuse, il lui proposa de payer tout cela et de remonter. Alors qu'il se trouvait sur la première marche de l'escalier, il crut entendre des paroles et se retourna vers la vendeuse en l'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle avait dit. Celle-ci la regarda comme s'il était fou en disant qu'elle n'avait pas parlé.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas fini de faire tous les achats qu'il aurait souhaités effectuer, il dut en sortant de la librairie se dirigeait vers le Chaudron Baveur pour se rendre de nouveau dans le monde moldu devant lequel son oncle l'attendait enfoncé dans son siège de peur que quelqu'un le reconnaisse dans cet endroit qui était, pour lui, pire que l'antre du diable. S'il savait qu'avec les connaissances que possédait maintenant Harry, il aurait pu lui prouver le contraire d'une simple incantation. Le voyage du retour et le repas se déroula sans qu'on adresse à Harry la moindre parole. Mais, pour Harry se n'était pas grave car la journée s'était assez bien passé, il aurait bientôt tout ce qui ferait de lui, plus seulement le prince des Griffondor, mais le prince de la communauté magique au complet, à part bien sur, les fanatiques qui suivaient le mythomane de service. Il s'allongea sur son lit pour rejoindre le monde de Morphée, c'est du moins ce que l'on aurait pu croire mais en réalité, il allait rejoindre ses mentors pour une nouvelle nuit d'entraînement.

Bon, au final, j'ai écrit mon plus long chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu. J'espère avoir plein de commentaires, et je tiens à préciser que vous êtes peu nombreux (pour ne pas dire aucun) à avoir répondu à ma question du précédent chapitre. Bon alors un petit commentaire, et promis un de ces quatre matins, je répondrai à ceux-ci.


	7. Potion

**Petits commentaires sur les commentaires sur les reviews**

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont fait une réflexion en ce qui concerne la phrase finale de mon précédent chapitre. Je le reconnais, j'ai un peu exagéré mais toutes les tournures de phrases que j'avais trouvées jusque là étaient trop plates. J'ai préféré donc une exagérée plutôt qu'une plate. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fini par cette phrase.

Maintenant place à la suite qui s'est fait attendre.

* * *

**Potion**

_Mais, pour Harry ce n'était pas grave car la journée s'était assez bien passé, il aurait bientôt tout ce qui ferait de lui, plus seulement le prince des Griffondor, mais le prince de la communauté magique au complet, à part bien sur, les fanatiques qui suivaient le mythomane de service. Il s'allongea sur son lit pour rejoindre le monde de Morphée, c'est du moins ce que l'on aurait pu croire mais en réalité, il allait rejoindre ses mentors pour une nouvelle nuit d'entraînement._

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'entraîner. Il décida de rendre visite à l'un d'entre eux. C'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans cet espace qui avait un air étrange des cachots de Poudlard. Il ressentit rapidement la présence de ce sorcier si mal connu et eu la sensation que celui-ci allait l'attaquer. Harry avait l'habitude de cette approche de son mentor car c'est comme cela qu'il commençait ces cours. Pour mettre fin à cette attaque et au duel qui aurait très certainement suivi comme à chaque fois, Harry pris la parole :

« - Bonsoir Salazar, comment allez-vous ? Demanda Harry qui avait encore du mal à tutoyer le Serpentard.

- Bien, je vois que tu fais d'énorme progrès en ce qui concerne la perception de ton environnement. Et tu prêt à continuer ton apprentissage de la langue des serpents ?

- Non pas ce soir, je ne suis pas venu suivre un cours, mais pour discuter.

- Pour discuter, répéta le fondateur, avec moi, ajouta-t-il avec une certaine pointe de surprise dans la voix

- Ben oui, avec vous, il n'y a personne d'autres ici

- Et pourquoi une telle envie après nos débuts chaotiques ? demanda le fondateur

- Simplement à cause d'un proverbe moldu qui me semble très vrai, répondis Harry

- Lequel ?

- Il faut savoir d'où l'on vient, pour savoir où l'on va. Et comme vous êtes mon ancêtre, il me semble intéressant de vous connaître, répondit notre jeune sorcier.

- Et que veux-tu savoir sur moi, l'interrogea son possible ancêtre.

- J'aimerai comprendre ce qui a pu vous faire changer de point de vue sur les sorciers né de moldu.

- Ce n'est pas une chose en particuliers mais plusieurs petites choses qui sont arrivée au cours de ma vie ou devrais-je dire au cours de ma seconde vie. Ce que j'appelle ma seconde vie est la période où j'ai fait la connaissance de mes trois confrères. Dans ma jeunesse, il existait peu de famille de sorciers de noble lignage et il existait encore moins de lignée dite pure de sorciers dans le bas peuple. Et il n'existait pas de sorciers nés de deux parents moldus, en général c'était des sangs mêlés. D'ailleurs, celui qui me brisa l'âme en était un. Mais bon ce n'est pas la question. La première chose qui me fit réfléchir à la question des sangs mêlés fut la présence grandissante de cracmol au sein des grandes familles de sang pur. Ma rencontre avec mes confrères fut la seconde étapes de mon changement d'opinion sur les sangs mêlés mais également sur les sangs de bourbe comme vous les appelez car il s'avéra que Godric était né de deux parents moldus. Au départ, cela m'horrifia et entraîna un conflit entre nous deux au sein de l'école, ce qui doit être très certainement à l'origine de ma réputation dans le futur. Mais au fil du temps et sous la pression d'Helga, j'ai appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier… »

Quand Salazar Serpentard dit cela, Harry se fit, pour lui-même la remarque suivant

°°° Il a du vraiment l'apprécier son confrère pour mettre le symbole de sa maison sur son sceau. °°°

Après cette pensée peu recommandable, Harry écouta de nouveau ce que raconter son possible ancêtre.

« - …C'est ainsi que ne voulant pas être à l'origine d'un conflit qui risquerait d'ébranler les fondements même de la magie et mettre en péril l'existence des hommes dans leur globalité que je ne suis mis à chercher un moyen de maintenir l'équilibre nécessaire des forces entre magie blanche et magie. C'est, alors que l'une de nos élèves travaillant sur un obscur projet, eut une vision du futur dans laquelle nous les quatre fondateurs aurions un rôle à jouer. Bien que les limites de notre intervention étaient plus que mal définis, nous cherchâmes un moyen d'éviter le conflit. Rapidement nous comprîmes que cela ne serviraient à rien et décidâmes que si nous ne pouvions l'éviter, nous ferions tout pour ramener la paix dans le monde de la sorcellerie. C'est ainsi que nous créâmes le sort qui maintient nos âmes dans ce parchemin qui était destiné à celui que l'on appellerait le survivant. Ayant assisté à une autre des prémonitions de Miss Cassandra Trelawney, j'appris qu'il se pouvait que se soit mon descendant qui aurait la tache de ramener la paix. Je fit alors en sorte que je sois le dernier à performer le sort pour laisser une trace de mon passage sur le parchemin. C'est ainsi que je fit ta connaissance, Harry.

- Je me demande pourquoi de votre vie, l'histoire n'a gardé que votre altercation avec Godric ? demanda Harry

- Tout simplement car c'était bien plus qu'une simple querelle, ça a été une véritable guerre durant laquelle un bon nombre de sorciers moururent des deux cotés. Et je peux te le dire que je le regrette énormément. Et 'espère que lorsque tu auras vaincu Tom, tu pourras rétablir mon nom. Bon, bien que tu ne veuilles pas travailler, je vais te prendre comme assistant pour la potion que je suis en cours de création. Allez, vient par-là.

Harry suivis son mentor vers un espace qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre au bureau de Rogue excepté peut être que celui-ci paraissait neuf comme s'il avait été mis en place sur l'instant. D'un tour de main, le bureau laissa la place à une table à potion où se trouvaient tous les ingrédients qu'ils puissent exister. Salazar donna plusieurs directives à Harry qui les appliqua avec le plus grand sérieux. Le fondateur, durant la journée qu'il passèrent dans le laboratoire lui fit quelques remarques, mais plus pour le conseiller sur la manière de couper tels ou tels ingrédients ou bien encore sur les différents ingrédients qu'ils ne fallaient jamais mélangés entre eux. Harry s'en retourna vers son corps quand le fondateur dit qu'il fallait qu'ils attendent un bon mois pour l'étape suivante. Pour le fondateur, elle était la clef de voûte de tous les effets qu'aurait la potion et il espérant avoir enfin trouver les bons dosages. Harry était fasciné parce que lui avait appris Salazar, il se demandait pourquoi Rogue n'avait jamais abordé de la même manière sa matière. Bien qu'Harry ne sache pas à quoi servirait cette potion, il avait envie de participer à sa réussite auprès de son ami car c'était cela qu'est devenu le fondateur de la maison Serpentard.

* * *

Je pense que je vais arrêter là cette histoire. Premièrement car je ne sais pas trop où elle allait me mener, ensuite car j'ai de plus en plus de travail pour préparer mon concours. Et pour finir car j'ai fait d'Harry quelqu'un de puissant sans aucune difficulté et je trouve cette montée en puissance un peu trop rapide. Je crois que je vais reprendre l'histoire en essayant de prévoir au délà du chapitre 6. 

Je suis désolé pour tous ceux qui suivait cette fic mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Merci Ostrum


	8. Une ancienne lignée

**Une ancienne lignée**

_Bien qu'Harry ne sache pas à quoi servirait cette potion, il avait envie de participer à sa réussite auprès de son ami car c'était cela qu'est devenu le fondateur de la maison Serpentard._

Durant plusieurs jours, Salazar et Harry laissèrent de coté la potion pour apprendre à se connaître. Plus il passait de temps avec son supposé ancêtre, plus il doutait que se soit celui-ci qui ait construit la tristement célèbre Chambre des Secrets. Voulant savoir la vérité, après avoir pour une fois réfléchis à ce qu'il faisait, Harry lui posa la question :

"-_Salazar, voilà plusieurs jours que je me pose une question sur toi et ton passé._

_-Oui, et que veux-tu savoir ?_

_-Voilà, à mon époque, il existe une légende qui veut que tu es, avant de partir, crée une salle secrète pour que ton digne héritier puisse finir ce que tu avais commencé, cela est-il vrai ?_

_-Il est vrai que j'ai créé ce que vous appelez la Chambre des Secrets. Mais, ce n'est que mes appartements privés dans le château. Mes trois collègues ont eux aussi de tels appartements cachés à la vue de tous, sauf de leur descendant par le sang. D'ailleurs, il ne semble que tu en as trouvé l'entrée, encore une preuve que je suis bien ton ancêtre._

_-Eh ! Il faut que l'on s'occupe de la potion, non ?_" Demanda Harry qui avait encore du mal à penser le fondateur de Serpentard comme son ancêtre.

Ayant ainsi coupé rapidement la discussion, Harry et Salazar se remirent au travail sur la potion. Le visage qu'arborait le fondateur lorsqu'Harry réintégra son corps, reflété la saatisfaction.

Pendant ce temps dans un manoir entouré de ténèbres, un sorcier attendait anxieux devant deux gigantesques portes de chêne finement sculptées. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait étaient des cris de douleurs. Le maître de potion de Poudlard entra alors que deux mangemorts en sortaient en marchant difficilement. Dans la pénombre de la salle, on ne distinguait vaguement une silhouette assise sur un trône fait d'ossements. Servérus s'agenouilla pour baisser le bas de la robe de son Lord et attendit quelque seconde avant que celui-ci commence à parler :

_"-Alors Servérus quelles sont les nouvelles du vieux fou et de ce maudit gamin ?_

_-Dumbledore et le ministère ont décidé de lui permettre de faire de la magie en dehors du collège mais pour l'instant rien n'est prévu pour le former,_ répondit le professeur le plus craint de l'histoire. _De plus, il est entré en possession de ses héritages avec l'aval du vieux fou qui pense pouvoir ainsi contrôler le ministère avec les droits des Potter et des Black. Fudge est vraiment un idiot de ne pas avoir vu les plans du manipulateur trop content de remonter dans l'estime de notre très cher survivant et de la presse._

-_C'est bien, cela va être d'autant plus drôle de l'écraser cet insecte insignifiant. Maintenant retourne à Poudlard et continue ton rôle d'agent double. Le vieux va tomber de haut quand il apprendra que tu n'as jamais été son pion. Et tiens-toi prêt, c'est pour bientôt,_ termina le Lord noir avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage."

Harry, retourné dans la réalité depuis bientôt deux heures, était dans une transe en vue de se forger une barrière mentale contre les intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit. Il se trouvait actuellement dans la salle remplit où il avait été transporté lors des transferts de connaissance. Elle était maintenant quasiment pleine. Le liquide avait un aspect différent, il était teinté de nuances vertes, jaunes, marron et rouge. Il remarqua une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu lors de ses précédentes venues, un grand éclair noir avec des reflets verts.

Harry commença à se concentrer et au bout d'une dizaine de minute, la magie commença à se mouvoir lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à former une véritable tornade. Tout s'arrêta dans un flash terriblement éblouissant, laissant place à une gigantesque sphère de magie pure. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, Harry se retrouva face à une réplique miniature de Poudlard dont les pièces contenaient tous ses souvenirs classés par catégories allant des souvenirs heureux, aux brimades des Durleys. Harry était assez content de lui, il avait rapidement classé ses souvenirs mais il devait maintenant les protéger contre les intrusions de Voldemort. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste replonger dans sa vie. Il parcourut les différentes salles en évitant les pièces concernant Voldemort et les Dursleys. Alors qu'il allait repartir dans la réalité, il aperçut une petite porte camouflé derrière une tapisserie représentant un sorcier du ministère comme son insigne le prouvait. S'approchant de la porte, il eut soudain l'envie de retourner dans sa chambre. Et sans plus de cérémonie, Harry réintégra son corps totalement conscient que ce retour cachait quelque chose de bizarre. Il se dit qu'il devait en parlés aux fondateurs lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Mais pour l'instant, il devait envoyer un message à l'ordre pour pas qu'ils débarquent et qu'ils lui posent trop de questions. Celui-ci fut rapidement expédié et était très bref.

Cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de jours, Harry était devenu chef de la Maison Potter et Black. Il ne s'était pas vraiment soucier de ses obligations et avait oublié la demande qu'il avait faite à M. Weasley quand il reçut une lettre du ministère qui était dégoulinante de politesse et de bons sentiments, l'invitant à la prochaine séance du Magenmagot qui aurait lieu le jours de son anniversaire. Elle était accompagnée d'un dossier retraçant tout l'ordre du jour qui était principalement le retour du psychopathe de service. Harry se dit qu'il devrait avoir un entretien avec Dumbledore sur ce sujet pour le laisser croire encore un peu qu'il était encore sous son contrôle.

Il était entrain d'étudier le dossier des propositions du ministère quand un hibou vint percuter la fenêtre. En reconnaissant coq, l'hibou des Weasley, Harry ne fut pas surpris. C'était une lettre du père de Ron qui lui apprenaient qu'il acceptait sa proposition et qu'il l'accompagnera le 31 juillet. Harry lui renvoya une lettre en lui disant qu'ils devaient se rencontrer pour discuter de son salaire et des différentes propositions du ministre et il ajouta qu'il souhaiterait que Dumbledore soit présent.

Durant les semaines qui précédèrent la réunion, n'ayant plus rien à lire, il intensifia son entraînement avec les fondateurs passant près de dix heures par jours avec eux. En deux semaines, il avait gagné près de six mois d'entraînement. Les transferts de connaissance lui permettaient de se focaliser sur la pratique. Godric et lui passaient près de deux heures du temps réel à se battre en duel, permettant à Harry d'augmenter son expérience. Harry avait d'ailleurs de nombreuse fois souffert sous les "crucio" de Godric qui au contraire de la légende n'hésitait pas à utiliser la magie noire qui était pour lui comme pour les autres fondateurs un domaine à part entière de la magie. Rowena lui apprit à la comprendre la signification de chaque cris des animaux. C'est au cours d'un de ses cours qu'un des dons d'Harry se réveilla. Cela étonna énormément la fondatrice qui n'avait connu qu'une personne ayant ce don et c'était le seul Mage de l'histoire, Merlin. Elle lui dit qu'il devrait retourner à Gringotts et demandait aux gobelins de passer l'épreuve de la Pierre de sang. Harry ne montra rien de sa surprise grâce à son occulmencie qui était de loin la meilleure qu'ait rencontré Godric. Avec Salazar, il continua le perfectionnement de dizaine de potion, il améliora aussi sa légimencie et devint presque aussi fort que le fondateur dans la pratique de la magie noire. La seule différence venait du fait qu'Harry ne souhait pas en générale, faire du mal. Helga fit de lui un véritable guérisseur, elle lui apprit également l'elfique en disant à Harry que cela pourrait lui être utile dans le futur. Elle lui apprit également à canaliser sa magie pour lancer des sorts basiques sans baguette.

Ses journées d'entraînement étaient surintensifs mais lorsque arriva la réunion du Magenmagot, il avait atteint le niveau d'un sorcier comme Fol'oeil qui était considéré comme l'auror le plus compétant mais aussi le plus paranoïaque.

Ils avaient convenu, avec M. Weasley et le directeur de Poudlard qu'ils se renconcontreraient deux heures avant le rassemblent des Lords du monde magie. Il devait encore récupérer sa robe de cérémonie arborant les blasons de la famille Potter et Black. De plus, il avait reçu un message de Gringotts qui lui apprenait que tout était en place. Ils avaient convenu avec eux d'une date, le 30 juillet.

Tout cela l'obligeait à fausser compagnie à sa famille et aux gardiens postés par Dumbledore. Cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il en avait assez de vivre sous la surveillance constante de sorciers qui le voyait uniquement comme une arme et qui se souciait peu de son bien-être.

La veille de son rendez-vous, il mit en place le plan qu'il aurait du mettre en œuvre au début du mois. La goutte du mort-vivant tomba par inadvertance dans le verre de lait de son cousin. Cette maladresse lui permit de passer tranquillement à coté de Tonks et Modingus, bien caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Quelques rues plus loin, il appela le magicobus et avala le polynectar. La potion faisait à peine effet, que le bus violet arriva. Harry eut à peine le temps de payer et d'indiquer à Stan sa destination que le bus repartait dans sa forme de transplanage qui lui était caractéristique.

Après avoir fait un tour par le Kent pour déposer une vieille sorcière qui avait des bandages façon momie sur tout le corps, le magicobus s'arrêta brusquement devant le Chaudron baveur faisant tomber toutes les personnes de leur siège. Trois sorciers ainsi qu'Harry descendirent et s'engouffrèrent dans le pub d'aspect miteux qui cachait, aux moldus, l'entrée de la rue commerçante sorcière. Harry venait à peine d'entrer quand le polynectar commença à ne plus faire effet. Il rejoignit rapidement l'arrière-cour. Et après avoir passer l'arche, il courut jusqu'à Gringotts où son camouflage s'estompa définitivement. En se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur, Harry rencontra Grispec qui l'avait amené à son coffre lors de sa première année. Le gobelin fut surpris qu'Harry se souvienne de son nom, il s'hasarda à lui poser une question:

-"_ Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, M. Potter?_

_- C'est vous qui m'aviez amener à mon coffre lors de ma première visite,_ répondit le survivant.

- _En effet, je me souviens mais comme il est rare qu'un sorcier se souviens du nom d'un gobelins et surtout un aussi jeune, cela me surprend._

_- Il est qu'il est difficile de mémoriser tous vos noms et comme vous vous ressemblez tous, c'est encore plus dure. Mais vous êtes la première créature magique, si je peux me permettre, que j'ai rencontrait, je souviens parfaitement de vous. Mais excusez-moi, je vais être en retard pour le rendez-vous que j'ai avec votre directeur. Au revoir."_

° _Etonnant, un sorcier qui est juste à l'heure, vraiment étonnant _° pensa le directeur alors qu'Harry pénétrait dans son bureau en le saluant.

"- _Tout est prêt, M. Potter pour l'épreuve de la Pierre, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait._

_-Je vous remercie d'avoir tout mis en place et de vous dérangez pour moi. J'aurai seulement une question?_

_-Je pense savoir laquelle. Je tiens à vous dire que seul moi et le conseil de Gringotts sommes au courant de cette demande. Les gobelins et les sorciers ayant vérifiés les enchantements placés sur la Pierre ont vu leur mémoires altérées par mes soins. Nous protégeons toujours les secrets des membres du Conseil._"

Tout en disant cela, Harry et le gobelin étaient arrivés devant une double porte de chêne. La pièce, dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent, était assez petite et quasiment rien ne se trouvait dedans à part une tapisserie d'un blanc immaculé et une pierre de couleur sang posée sur une colonne faite d'obsidienne.

Harry se positionna près de la Pierre et prit le couteau que le gobelin lui tendit. Il s'entailla la main pour faire tomber quelques gouttes de sang pendant que le gobelin psalmodiait une incantation dans une langue étrange.

° _sûrement du gobalie_° pensa Harry.

La Pierre commença à scintiller d'une aura d'un blanc pure dont l'intensité augmenta. La couleur changea tout au long du rituel, elle passa par toutes les couleurs et les nuances du spectre. A chaque changement, un nouveau nom apparaissait sur la tapisserie.

Lorsque enfin tout s'arrêta, Harry et le directeur furent surpris en se retournant face à la tapisserie. Celle-ci s'était avérée trop petite pour contenir toute la lignée d'Harry. Le phénomène magique qui aurait du se limiter à la tapisserie, s'était propagé au plafond et aux murs. Se fut le gobelin qui sortit le premier de sa torpeur en disant :

"-_ Etonnant, il semblerait que nous ne connaissions pas toute votre lignée, M. Potter._"

Cela fit sortir Harry de sa torpeur, il commença à étudier les noms inscrits. Il trouva comme il s'y était attendu celui de Salazar. Mais il fut surpris de trouver également celui d'un autre fondateur, Gryffondor et tout en haut celui de Merlin et de Morgane. Il y en avait d'autre noms de sorciers moins connus comme Beaumont Marjoribanks ou encore Herpo Pourri.

Le gobelin le laissa quelque minutes à sa contemplation, avant de reprendre la parole:

"-_ Nous allons devoir aller voir le service des héritages pour mettre à jour votre héritage._

_- Je vous suit._

_- La tapisserie se trouvant dans votre coffre s'est mise à jour._

_- Je vous demanderais de ne pas ébruiter ce que vous venez de voir._

_- Cela va sans dire mais je ne dois d'en révéré au Conseil._

_- Ce n'est pas un problème. Maintenant, allons trouver M. Goldsou._"

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le bureau des héritages. Harry patienta quelques minutes pendant que le directeur expliquait la situation à son subalterne en gobalie. Le gobelin chargé des héritages se tourna vers Harry et lui expliqua:

"-_ Je crains, M. Potter que la mise au jour de votre héritage ne prennent un peu de temps car certains de vos ancêtres étaient sensé être mort sans héritier magique. Cela devrait nous prendre quelques heures, donc si vous voulez revenir vers 5 heure, tout devrait être arrangé._

_- Eh bien faisons cela! Je vous remercie et je suis désolé pour le surcroît de travail que j'occasionne pour vous et vos collaborateurs, M. Goldsou. Bonne journée. Monsieur le directeur, je souhaiterai aller dans mon coffre. _

_- Attendez dans le hall, je vous envoie quelqu'un._"

Dix minutes plus tard, il descendait, en compagnie d'un gobelin, un escalier de marbre menant à son coffre familial qui comme les coffres les plus anciens se trouvait près de la surface. Le gobelin lui expliqua que les coffres des anciens famille de sang pur étaient tellement grands qu'il n'en avait que dix par niveau et cela sur une dizaine de niveau. Harry fut surpris de retrouvait son coffre au 2ème niveau ce qui faisait de sa famille l'une des 20 plus ancienne. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre concernant le contenu d'un tel coffre, Harry s'était muni de sa malle scolaires n'ayant toujours pas récupéré l'autre. Ce qui le surpris le plus fut la hauteur, une cathédrale gothique moldue aurait pu tenir dedans. Il faisait bien 50 mètres de haut, 50 de long et 30 de large. Sur tout le long des murs encadrants la porte, il y avait des étagères contenant des livres. Au-dessus de la bibliothèque, il se trouvait des boites dont Harry ignorait le contenu. Une centaine d'autres boites se trouvait au centre du coffre. Harry se rapprocha d'une et tenta de l'ouvrir mais il n'y parvint pas. Il interrogea le gobelin qui lui expliqua qu'il devait avant de pouvoir les ouvrir s'identifier auprès de la créature protégeant le coffre. Il lui apprit également que toutes personnes essayant de s'approprier la moindre chose de son coffre se retrouveraient dans une fâcheuse posture. Le gobelin le mena ensuite face à la tapisserie familiale qui était encadrée par deux gravures dans le mur. Le gobelin sembla légèrement surpris et lui dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu cela surtout que ces gravures étaient l'emblème de famille se détestant cordialement. Harry sembla comprendre que c'était les emblèmes de la famille Black et Potter. L'une représentait un dragon noir

° _sûrement l'emblème des Blacks_ ° pensa Harry.

L'autre représentait un lion dont la crinière semblait de feu.

ne sachant pas trop quoi faire mais pousser par son instinct, Harry cria :

"-_ Moi, Harry James Potter, héritier des Blacks et des Potter, vous demande de me laisser prendre possession des biens de ma famille._"

Alors qu'il se tu, il eut l'impression que les créatures le jauger. Et dans un flash lumineux, Harry se retrouva à l'entrée du coffre où maintenant se trouvait un pupitre sur lequel un livre se trouvait. Sur la couverture de celui-ci se trouvaient les deux emblèmes de sa famille. En l'ouvrant, Harry fut surpris de voir marqué son nom. Le gobelin, voyant son trouble, lui dit :

"- _Ce livre sert un peu comme une table des matières, chaque chose se trouvant dans ce coffre y est référencée. Et si vous souhaitez trouver quelque chose de précis, il vous suffit de taper sur sa référence avec votre baguette pour qu'il vienne à vous._

_- M'est-il possible de le prendre avec moi ? _Demanda Harry.

- _Cela ne peut se faire, par contre vous pouvez le dupliquer et emporter la copie avec vous._"

Harry fit ce que le gobelin lui avait conseillé et se contenta de cela, tout en se promettant de faire une liste ce qu'il aurait besoin pour lui éviter de le chercher durant deux heures dans cet énorme grimoire. Harry referma son coffre et ressortit à la lumière du jour après avoir passer près de 4 heures dans les bureaux de la banque des sorciers.

Ses objectifs étaient triples : récupérer sa nouvelle malle, sa robe de cérémonie, et s'il avait assez de temps, aller sur l'allée des embrumes.

La première étape fut rapide, il se trouva en possession d'une superbe malle maison. Monsieur Leeds avait fait deux trois autres aménagements. Il avait mis le blason des Potter sur le cache du système d'ouverture, il avait mis du parquet et du lambris dans trois autres compartiments. Harry fut content de cette initiative, il pourrait comme cela s'en servir comme bibliothèque.

En se dirigeant vers chez la couturière magique, il s'arrêta à la ménagerie magique où il se décida à acheter le boa. Quand la vendeuse voulue s'en saisir, le serpent se montra agressif. Harry, sans s'en rendre compte parla en fourchelangue ce qui fit paniquer la vendeuse. Harry eut un réflexe et au lieu de palabrer dans le vide à essayer de la calmer, il lui montra sa cicatrice. Et cela eut l'effet escompter. Lorsqu'il fut le moment de payer, la vendeuse ne lui fit payer que le serpent et lui offrit de quoi nourrir son serpent et sa chouette.

° _C'est utile des fois, la célébrité_° se dit pour lui-même Harry

Le boa faisant un boucan pas possible dans sa boite qu'Harry lui proposa de s'enrouler autour de son cou ce que celui-ci accepta. Harry lui expliqua qu'il ne devait pas faire de bruit et qu'ils discuteraient plus tard quand il serait rentrer.

L'essayage de sa robe cérémonie se passa sans aucuns problèmes. Le plus dur fut d'harmoniser la couleur de la robe et des deux emblèmes. Madame Guipire lui en proposa une de couleur argent sur laquelle le rouge et le noir allaient parfaitement. Il la rangea rapidement dans sa nouvelle malle.

Les trois courses qu'il avait à faire sur le chemin de Traverse ne lui avaient pas pris plus d'une heure, il avait donc assez de temps pour son troisième objectif, l'allée des embrumes.

Il avait deux objectifs : se faire un nécessaire à potion avec des ingrédients peu légaux, et trouver un retourneur de temps car malgré la différence relatif d'écoulement du temps entre la réalité et le monde des fondateurs, il n'avait pas assez de temps selon lui.

Dès qu'il fut dans l'allée, il ressortit le parchemin que les gobelins lui avaient fourni et trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait un apothicaire peu scrupuleux. La boutique était tenu par une femme.

° _A croire que les maris sont trop occupés ailleurs_ ° pensa Harry.

Il expliqua rapidement ce qu'il voulait. La femme tenta de pénétré son esprit pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas un aurore mais elle fut sur le champs repoussée. En effet, Harry avait créé autour de sa sphère de magie, des pièges et avait installé des barrières composées d'une réplique de toutes les plus terrifiantes créatures que Helga lui avait montrée et surtout de leur effet comme les Focifères. Même Voldemort n'osait plus pénétrer son esprit de peur de finir encore plus fou.

La vendeuse se crispa légèrement après s'être fait repousser. Une peur la saisit pensant être devant un mangemort de haut vu les défenses mentales d'Harry. Sentant son appréhension, Harry releva ses manches pour lui montrer ses bras sans marque. Elle lui indiqua son arrière boutique où il patienta pendant qu'elle préparait sa commande. Il s'intéressa aux livres sur les étagères. Il s'étonna de trouver certains écris par son ancêtre. Quand la Vendeuse revint avec son nécessaire à potion, il l'interrogea lui demandant où elle s'était procuré ces livres. Elle sembla surpris car comme elle lui expliqua, ces livres sont, pour elle, complètement incompréhensible puisque rédiger dans une langue étrange. Elle les lui vendit chers mais de bon cœur se débarrassant de "_ces horreurs qui ne servent à rien_" comme elle disait.

Pour trouver un retourneur de temps ou quelque chose dans le même genre et bien qu'il n'ait pas envie de s'y rendre Harry devrait aller chez Barjows et Beurks. Seul endroit vendant des artefacts magiques n'étant pas vraiment autorisés.

La boutique était tel que dans ses souvenirs, pleine d'objets à l'aspect lugubre et peu recommandé.

Ce n'était pas la même personne que la fois où il avait vu Malfoy Senior vendre certains objets.

Il fit appel à tout son occulmencie pour se créer un personnage froid comme l'était Rogue.

Après avoir fait un tour dans le magasin, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et dit:

"- _Bonjour, je viens sur les recommandation de personnes ayant une vision moins stupide de la magie que les autorités de ce pays. Ils m'ont dis que je pourrais peut être trouver certains choses ne permettant de progresser chez vous._

_- Ces personnes ont bien fait, M...?_

_- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance mais mon argent oui._

_- En effet, mais on ne sait jamais à qui on a à faire. Vous pourriez être un de ces bon à rien du ministère._

_- Connaissez-vous en beaucoup qui ferai cela, ajouta Harry en sortant 500 gallions de son portefeuille._

_- Non, en effet. Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner dans mon bureau que nous trouvions ce que vous cherchez._"

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un bureau sur lequel s'entassait des dizaine de parchemins. D'un coup de baguette, le bureau se déplaça latéralement pour laisser apparaître un escalier. L'homme s'y engouffra rapidement suivis d'Harry. A peine avait-il descendu trois marches que le bureau repris sa place. La pièce était sombre, on y distinguer que des ombres. Les seuls lumières provenaient de deux trois d'artefacts qui briller d'une lueur lugubre.

Harry expliqua ce qu'il recherchait. Celui qui devait être Beurk, lui présenta plusieurs objet ayant pour fonction de ralentir le temps dans un espace donné. Ce n'était du tout ce que recherchait Harry et le fit remarquer à l'autre personne de manière très direct:

"-_ Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je ne cherche pas à vieillir moins vite, je veux avoir plus d'heure dans une journée. Je veux par exemple avoir trente heure en 24 heure. Je veux sortir de la sphère temporelle comme ci, je n'y avait pas passé du temps en plus._

_- Vous voulez une sorte de retourneur de temps. Je dois avoir quelque chose dans le genre, je reviens._"

Cinq minutes après, le vendeur revenait avec une petite boite en ébène. Elle contenait une sculpture de bois représentant un dragon asiatique tenant dans ses pattes deux sabliers. L'un représentait le temps s'écoulant dans la sphère temporelle et l'autre celui s'écoulant hors de la bulle comme lui expliqua le vendeur. Harry ne parlementa pas le prix de 500 000 gallions car c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Le vendeur lui expliqua que le temps gagné dépend de la puissance du sorcier. Chaque jour, on pouvait gagner de une heure à 5 jours, du moins c'était le temps qu'ait gagné le plus puissant sorcier qu'il l'avait possédé.

Il prit également une vingtaine de livres sur des sujets peu connus par le commun des magiciens. Il avait passé plus de deux heures et le temps de revenir à Gringotts était déjà venu.


	9. Un héritage compromis

Un héritage compromis 

Il prit également une vingtaine de livres sur des sujets peu connus par le commun des magiciens. Il avait passé plus de deux heures et le temps de revenir à Gringotts était déjà vu.

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans le bureau du responsable des héritages de la banque, il se trouva face au Grand Conseil Gobelin au complet.

° Que se passe-t-il pour qu'ils soient tous là ?° pensa Harry.

Ce fut Gringotts V qui prit la parole pour lui expliquer la situation :

« -_M. Potter, la mise au jour de votre lignage au complet après l'épreuve de la Pierre de Sang est une grande surprise et un réel danger pour nous._

_- Un danger ? _s'étonna Harry

- _Il vous faut comprendre que normalement plusieurs de vos ancêtres, qui nous sont maintenant connus, étaient sensé être mort sans laisser de descendance. Et, selon un accord confidentiel entre le ministère de la magie et notre banque, leurs possessions ont été partagées entre nos deux institutions. Cet accord stipule que les avoirs monétaires des personnes décédées sans héritier deviennent la propriété de la banque. Toutes les autres possessions, c'est à dire tout ce qui est droit de propriété et droits spéciaux comme les droits de veto sur les décisions du ministère deviennent alors propriété du ministère. Bien souvent ces possessions ne restent pas longtemps propriété du ministère, elles sont détournées par de hauts fonctionnaires à leur profit. C'est, comme cela, que plusieurs des plus anciennes familles du monde sorcier se sont enrichis_.

_Le danger qui se pose pour nous est que cette découverte va nous obliger à vous restituer une grande partie des capitaux que nous possédons et qui nous assuraient une certaine influence sur la communauté, nous fragilisant aux yeux des sorciers qui nous méprisent. De plus, cela risque d'ébranler complètement le pouvoir de certaines grandes familles qui risquent de vouloir garder leurs privilèges acquis. Et là, le danger est pour vous._

_- Je comprends vos inquiétudes concernant votre position mais je suis sur que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente. Je suis même sur que vous avez déjà une proposition à me faire._

_-En effet, nous avons déjà mis en place un protocole de restitution que nous souhaiterions vous soumettre, _dit le directeur en lui tendant un dossier encore plus épais que celui qu'on lui avait remis lors de ses héritages.

_- Eh ! Bien, je vais l'étudier et je vous tiens au courant. J'aimerais également vous préciser que durant l'année scolaire, je ne pourrais me rendre au réunion du Conseil mais quelqu'un mis représentera et veillera à mes intérêts._

- _Je suis désolé mais je croyais que vous aviez compris que lors des séances du Conseil nous n'acceptons que la présence d'un Potter car ils furent les seuls au cours des siècles à toujours respecter la stricte neutralité de Gringotts. Je suis sur que celui que vous avez choisi est une personne en laquelle vous pouvez avoir toute confiance. Mais connaissant un peu les personnes qui vous entourent, je suis sur que cette personne est également proche du directeur de Poudlard et le connaissant encore mieux que vos proches, il se servirait sûrement des informations auxquelles celui que vous avez choisi pourrait avoir accès pour nous mettre en position de faiblesse et ainsi asseoir l'autorité du ministère sur la banque et cela nous ne l'accepterions jamais car cela signifierait notre asservissement._

_- Je ne voyais pas les choses de ce point de vue et je ne souhaite pas détériorer nos relations. Dumbledore risque de ne pas vouloir que je quitte Poudlard au cours de l'année. Mais je pense quand même pouvoir assister au réunion du Conseil. Il faudra seulement que vous planifiiez les réunions le soir car il ne faut pas que cela me gêne dans la réussite de mes études même si je doute que cela soit le cas._

_- Avant que nous vous remettions les bagues représentant vos familles, je souhaiterais que vous nous accompagniez, moi et le reste du Conseil._

_- Je vous suis, _termina Harry »

Tout le Conseil sortis du bureau suivis d'Harry et commencèrent à se diriger vers la salle du Conseil mais arrivé devant la lourde porte en chêne, ils tournèrent à droite et continuèrent leur trajet. Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le cœur administratif de la banque et Harry s'interrogeait sur où l'emmenaient les gobelins quand, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte encore plus massive que celle du Conseil. Elle semblait être faite d'ivoire. Il y était accroché un blason ressemblant quelque peu au Ying et Yang mais c'était deux phénix, l'un noir, l'autre doré presque blanc. Juste devant se trouver une statuette représentant ce même symbole.

Le directeur de Gringotts expliqua à Harry l'histoire de cette porte :

« - _Vous ne savez sûrement pas que ce bâtiment avant d'être les bureaux de Gringotts était le lieu où Merlin formait ses apprentis dont firent partis les 4 fondateurs de Poudlard. Peu de gens savent que le sort qui protège le Chemin de Traverse aux yeux des moldus, protège en fait cette maison. Une légende est rattachée à cette porte, elle dit que lorsque les êtres de l'or retrouveront l'être héritier des deux phénix alors à l'aide des rivières pourpres, il aura accès à leur sanctuaire. M. Potter vous êtes l'héritier des deux phénix ou devrais-je dire de Merlin et de Morgane, vous pouvez ouvrir ces portes._

_- C'est bien joli mais je ne sais pas comment faire ?_

_- Laissez parler votre sang,_ dis un gobelin que Harry reconnu comme étant Gonin »

Harry suivit son conseil et se coupa la main pour faire couler une simple goutte de son sang sur la statuette. Elle s'illumina alors et comme pour répondre à ce phénomène la porte se mit, elle aussi à briller. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup laissant place au silence, personne n'osait respirer. La tension était palpable. On entendit un soulagement non feint quand les deux battants de la porte se déplacèrent grinçant sur leurs gons.

Une lumière éblouissante venait de l'intérieur de la pièce, Harry mit deux seconde avant de pouvoir distinguer ce que contenait le sanctuaire de ses ancêtres. Elle ne contenait rien à première vue mais cela n'était qu'une illusion car lorsqu'il pénétra, il se trouva dans une prairie dont l'aspect était étrange. Une moitié respirait la vie alors que l'autre partie était une vision de cauchemar, les arbres étaient morts, on voyait des squelettes d'animaux jonchait le sol, on voyait de la fumé au loin. Sans vraiment comprendre comment il savait cela, Harry su où il était, l'antichambre d'Avalon et de son pendant le monde de Morgane.

Les gobelins restaient dehors ne comprenait rien, la pièce leur semblait vide bien qu'ils ressentaient une quantité de magie gigantesque imprégnée la pièce. L'un des gobelins poussait par une curiosité qui ne caractérisait pas sa race, tenta de passer le seuil de la porte mais à peine son pied avait passé le seuil qu'il se retrouva éjecter à l'autre bout du couloir. Tous les autres gobelins suivirent du regard son vol plané et ne virent ni Harry ressortir de la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres, ni l'aura de magie pure qui scintillait autour de notre survivant. Quand ils se retournèrent, les portes étaient fermées et le blason avait changé. Il ne représentait plus uniquement les deux phénix caractérisant Merlin et Morgane mais également un dragon, un lion, et un basilique.

Ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce, les gobelins auraient aimé le savoir mais c'est un mystère encore aujourd'hui, et cela le restera pour très longtemps (du moins pour eux, et peut-être aussi pour vous qui sait…). Harry qui voyait l'heure tournée, demanda s'ils ne pouvaient remettre à plus tard, la remise des bagues de famille. Le conseil lui expliqua qu'ils devaient au moins lui remettre les bagues des Blacks et des Potter avant la réunion du lendemain. Harry leur expliqua qu'il préfèrerai les récupérer avec Dumbledore le lendemain car il avait quelque peu échapper à la surveillance de sa famille et de celle de l'ordre et ne voulait pas attirer les réprimandes de Dumbledore. Comprenant la situation, ils firent une chose qui étonna Harry. Ils lui proposèrent de le renvoyer chez lui ou du moins à une distance proche en dehors des protections magiques érigées par son directeur. Quelques instants après les avoir respectueusement salués, notre survivant était en sécurité dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Il rangea rapidement toutes ses affaires Avant d'aller se coucher exténuer de sa journée.

° _Le pire, _pensa-t-il, _c'est que je remet cela demain._°

La réunion se déroulait à 14 heures et Dumbledore et M. Weasley devaient passer prendre Harry vers 11 heures pour un déjeuner de travail. Harry se leva encore très tôt mais plus par habitude. Depuis qu'il avait commencé son entraînement ave les fondateurs, il ne lui fallait que quelques heures de sommeil. En plus il avait une dernière chose à voir ave Salazar, le camouflage de son aura qui pourrait éveiller les soupçons du directeur de Poudlard.

Tout se passe pour le mieux dans le monde des fondateurs, et Harry descendit attendre l'arrivée des deux autres sorciers bien assis dans le fauteuil de Vernon. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison, sûrement que les Dursleys avaient craint pour leur vie avec autant de sorciers dans les parages. Ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est que tous les Durleys n'étaient pas partis. Dudley était resté, il attendait, depuis près de trois semaines d'être seul avec Harry pour lui faire payer le nouveau comportement de ses parents à son encontre. Le cachalot de cousin d'Harry se glissa le plus silencieusement possible dans le salon et se plaça juste derrière Harry qui n'avait rien senti venir. Toujours dans un pesant silence, Dudley s'empara de la baguette d'Harry que celui-ci avait posé sur la table à coté de lui et la brisa. D'un coup, Harry se sentis se briser de l'intérieur et s'effondra au sol ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivée. Sa vue se troubla et tout ce qu'il distingua vue deux sortes de fontaines multicolores qui semblait jaillir des mains de son cousin. Tout cela ne dura que quelques secondes qui parurent à Harry une éternité. Quand tout cessa, Harry entendit un trémolo qui ressemblait à celui du phénix de Dumbledore, mais il ne vit rien puisqu'une lumière aveuglante émanait de l'endroit où était son cousin. Quand tout redevint normal dans la pièce, il se trouvait à la place de la baguette un petit poussin tout flétri.

Deux autres personnes que son cousin et lui avaient assistées à la scène. En effet, Dumbledore et M. Weasley se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Ils avaient un air complètement ahuri sur le visage, c'est une chose rare de surprendre le directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde. Ainsi, notre survivant n'était pas le seul à ne rien comprendre du phénomène qui venait de se produire. Dumbledore fut le premier à reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits, ses yeux pétillaient bien plus que d'habitude. Harry l'interrogea du regard. La seule chose que dit alors son directeur fut :

« - _Il va te falloir une nouvelle baguette, peut-être que ce nouveau phénix voudra bien te donner une de ses plumes._

- _Pourquoi ma baguette donne-t-elle naissance à un phénix ? _demanda Harry.

- _Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question puisque je n'en connais la réponse. Mais se serait un cas d'études très intéressant pour les langues de plomb,_ répondit le vainqueur du précédent mage noir. _Il faut que tu lui trouves un prénom._

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que qu'il m'était destiné ? _l'interrogea de nouveau Harry.

-_Mais tout simplement, parce que c'était ta baguette !_ »

°_Pourquoi,_ se dit-il _je dois toujours avoir des phénomènes inexpliqués autour de moi_.°

Durant tout le temps de leur conversation, M. Weasley n'était pas sorti de sa béatitude. Il émergea lorsque Harry et le professeur Dumbledore le prirent chacun par l'un de ses bras et qu'il eut la désagréable sensation de se faire crocheter au niveau du nombril. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'étaient au centre de l'atrium du ministère. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'enregistrement des baguettes ou les formalités d'usage furent rapidement expédiées. Dumbledore expliqua à Harry que la réunion se déroulerait exceptionnellement au sein du ministère. Normalement, jamais les réunions ne se déroulaient ici mais avec la renaissance de Voldemort, beaucoup de participants avaient souhaité être en quelque sorte sous la protection du ministère. Tout en disant cela, ils déambulaient dans les couloirs jusqu'à arrivée devant une salle où ils pénétrèrent. Ce qui se dit dans cette salle ne fut entendu par personne et sûrement pas par nous. Un temps avant la réunion, Dumbledore et Harry toujours accompagné de M. Weasley se rendirent chez Gringotts.

Arrivée dans les bureaux du service des héritages, Harry rencontra de nouveaux le gobelin Goldsou qui fait semblant de ne pas le reconnaître. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes avant que le directeur du service ne revienne avec deux coffrets sculptés. L'un était en cèdre rouge incrusté de centaines de petits rubis, l'autre était sculpté dans du métal. Harry reconnut les deux symboles gravés dessus comme étant les créatures emblématiques de ses deux lignées, celle des Blacks et des Potter. Il ouvrit d'abord le coffret représentant sa lignée de sang. Il reposait sur du velours rouge une chevalière d'or jaune sur laquelle était une nouvelle fois gravée le lion à la crinière flamboyante. L'oeil de la créature mythique était fait d'un rubis rouge sang. Lorsqu' il la passa à son doigt, il ressentit une douce chaleur se propager dans tout son corps. Il n'eut pas la même impression lorsqu'il passa la chevalière d'or blanc gravé d'un Dragon noir et serti d'un diamant tout aussi noir des Blacks, il se trouva même à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil. La cérémonie s'acheva rapidement et nos trois sorciers purent se rendre à la réunion du Magenmagot. Tout ce qui se passa durant celle-ci s'avéra sans aucune importance pour Harry. Dumbledore ne jeta pas dans la balance les droits des Blacks et des Potter.

La réunion se finit tôt et Dumbledore l'emmena chez Florian Fortarôme pour discuter à propos de la lettre qu'on lui avait remis lors de l'ouverture des testaments le concernant. Flash-back 

Harry venait de retourner dans le monde des fondateurs comme il l'appelait pour mettre au point une version qu'il pourrait présenter à Dumbledore, une version crédible aux yeux de tous.

Après avoir difficilement présenté le problème auquel devait faire face Harry aux autres fondateurs, Salazar présenta une idée complètement folle :

« - _Harry, je pense que tu devrais simplement montrer ce qui est écrit sur un chemin et traduire le fourchelangue dans ces termes à peu près._

_Toi qui as survécu au sort de la mort et qui a tué le basilic se trouvant dans les appartements de Salazar, j'espère que ton époque trouvera la paix comme la nôtre la trouvait. Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de l'amour. Signé les quatre fondateurs._

_Il ne faudra pas que tu oublies de lui montrer nos quatre sceaux. Je payerais très cher pour voir la tête de ton directeur qui me semble être un être complètement figé sur ses valeurs._

_- Et que donnerai pour voir cela,_ dit Harry avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- _tu aimerais bien savoir_, lui répondit Salazar.

Fin du flash-back 

Harry qui comme il l'avait prévu avec les fondateurs, et Salazar avait bien raison la tête de Dumbledore valait son pesant d'or. Maintenant Harry comprenait beaucoup de choses sur son passé et voyait ses premières années à Poudlard sous un nouveau jour. Il voyait comment Dumbledore l'avait poussé à ne rien savoir de ceux qu'il désignait comme des vilains pas beaux (oui, vous avez raison je commence vraiment à perdre la tête).

Pendant le temps qu'Harry rigolait intérieurement de la tête de son directeur, celui-ci se demandait pourquoi les fondateurs avaient adressé cet missive posthume à Harry sans lui donner plus que ce simple encouragement, eux qui devenait connaître des moyens fantastiques pour bannir, voire détruire le mal existant à leur époque et que signifiait la présence de l'emblème d'un autre fondateur en arrière plan. (Serait-il légèrement naïf sur les bords ?)

La journée se termina par un détour chez Ollivanders, pour trouver une baguette ce qui s'avera impossible car sa magie avait connu une évolution impressionnante.

Harry devait encore attirer les regards, il en vous vraiment assez de cette faculté de sortir de l'ordinaire mais bon quand on descend de lignée comme les siennes, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement et encore personne ne savait encore qu'il était le véritable héritier de la maison Serpentard. Le jour où le monde serait au courant, cela sera vraiment comique. Mais il espérait que personne ne le saurait avant le jour de la bataille final. Ainsi, il pourrait cracher à la face de tous ces idiots de sang purs qui ne sont même pas assez intelligent pour reconnaître que le monde de la sorcellerie ne serait rien sans toutes les créatures qui sont dotés de magie. Il espérait aussi que Voldemort s'étoufferait en voyant la bague de Serpentard à son doigt alors qu'il s'en croit le digne descendant.

Mais pour l'instant tout devait rester secret au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affranchisse de la tutelle de son citronné de directeur car il se doutait bien que celui-ci ne resterais pas sans utiliser les droits qu'il avait hérité de ses ancêtres très longtemps.

Dumbledore avait préparé une surprise à Harry. Au lieu de le ramener directement chez sa tante, il l'emmena à Poudlard où il avait réuni quelqu'un des amis du survivant afin de lui fêter son anniversaire. Harry fut content de retrouver Hermione et Ron. Mais, il eut drôle d'impression en le serrant dans ses bras, comme si le mal s'était installé en lui. Serpentard ne lui avait pas seulement appris à camoufler son aura mais aussi à voir celle des autres. Et celle de son ami était étrange, elle était roux comme sa chevelure mais elle était également strié de noir. Harry avait l'impression aussi que cette aura n'était pas totalement celle de son ami comme si deux personnes cohabitait dans ce corps. Pour avoir rencontrait plus d'une fois Voldemort, son esprit avait enregistrait l'aura et Harry se demandait si Ron n'était pas possédé par le mage noir. Mais la réalité était pire, et cela Harry ne l'apprendrait que bien plus tard. Se sentant mal en présence de son ami, Harry écourta leur retrouvaille et la fête. Il n'y cela sur le compte de la fatigue de la journée et demanda au dernier membre des Maraudeurs encore en vie de le ramener à Privet Drive.

De retour dans sa famille, Harry s'enferma dans sa chambre pour évacuer le malaise qu'il avait ressenti et pour projeter les souvenirs du testament des fondateurs à l'aide du sort _cinésco_. Ils avaient un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient de ce citronné de Dumbledore, bien qu'ils soient tous des experts en occulmencie. Harry avait appris à analyser les éclats qu'ils avaient dans leurs regards. Car selon Lord Serpentard même si l'on est un expert, se n'est pas pour rien que l'on dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Après ce petit divertissement, Harry du remettre en place le même stratagème que la veille pour pouvoir récupérer toutes ses bagues familiales. Il devait également se mettre en contact avec un avocat qui pourrait mettre une procédure de récupération de tous ses biens et droits auprès du ministère. Le plus dur serait sûrement que la procédure reste le plus longtemps possible secrète. Peut être que les gobelins pourraient le mettre en relation avec quelqu'un qui soit honnête et qui soit hors des manigances de Dumbledore. Avant de s'endormir étudia le dossier des compensations proposées par les gobelins. Il se surprit à le lire en seulement une demi-heure alors qu'il faisait plus de 600 pages. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches sur cette capacité. Il interrogerait plutôt les fondateurs, ils en savent tellement. En plus, il lui semblait qu'il avait retenu le moindre point qui était développé dans la proposition. Il décida de faire quelques modifications, qu'il soumettrait le lendemain aux gobelins. Encore une fois, il ne mit que peu de temps pour le faire. Il s'endormit en pensant aux découvertes qu'il avait fait depuis deux jours. Il en avait complètement oublier son phénix. Celui-ci s'envola pour se placer sur la tête du lit comme s'il se plaçait là pour protéger le sommeil de celui-ci qu'il considère comme son maître.

Le lendemain matin se passa exactement comme deux jours avant, il arriva cependant plus rapidement à Gringotts. Il avait seulement oublié de prévenir les gobelins de sa visite. Mais à peine, avait-il passé la porte que M. Goldsou arriva pour le saluer et l'emmena dans son bureau.

Il prit la parole dans ces termes :

« -_Monsieur Potter, le directeur de Gringotts souhaiterait vous voir après que je vous ai remis les bagues de vos différentes familles. Je reviens dans deux minutes._ »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le gobelin avait déjà dans une petite porte située derrière son bureau. Il ne réapparut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, suivi de trois autres gobelins, chacun d'entre eux transportaient des coffrets finement ouvragés. L'un était transparent pourtant on ne percevait pas ce qui se trouvait dedans. Un autre était fait dans un matériau noir qu'Harry identifia comme étant de l'obsidienne mais Harry ressenti une sorte de malaise quand il l'observa comme si ce coffret renfermé le mal absolu. Les deux autres étaient moins ouvragés pourtant aux yeux d'Harry, ils étaient tous aussi important. L'un était de jade et l'autre de rubis. Les quatre coffrets furent déposés religieusement sur une petite table devant un divan où Harry pris place sur l'invitation du responsable des héritages. Celui-ci expliqua au survivant qu'à la mort du possesseur les bagues réintégraient d'elle-même ces coffrets et que seul l'héritier par le sang ou désigné dans un testament pouvait les ouvrir. Il expliqua également à Harry qu'une fois, les bagues passaient aux doigts personne ne pouvait les enlever. Face à la réaction d'Harry face à cette information le gobelin précisa que par contre elles pouvaient être dissimulé. Il valait seulement que le porteur le souhaite et la bague disparaîtra de la vue des autres sorciers ou moldus. Harry poussa un « ouf » de soulagement en entendant cela. Il pourrait ainsi continuer à dissimuler l'information sur son ascendance aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait.

Il ouvrit rapidement les quatre coffrets où reposé les bagues de ses ancêtres. Celle de Merlin était faite de diamant, un superbe phénix était gravé dessus, à la place de l'œil était sertis un diamant noir comme l'ébène. Celle de Morgane était faite en obsidienne avec le même phénix gravé excepté que cette fois s'était un diamant d'un blanc pur qui était sertis à la place de l'œil. Les bagues de Griffondor et de Serpentard étaient respectivement en or jaune et en or blanc. La première avait un magnifique griffon gravé dont l'œil était un rubis. La gravure de la seconde représentait un basilique dont l'œil était de jade.

Harry était maintenant en possession de ses six bagues familiales. Il avait assez de droit pour renverser le ministère sans avoir besoin des autres membres du Magenmagot. Mais il ne se mettrait pas toute la communauté sorcière contre lui. Il serait plus Serpentard et ferait en sorte que la proposition ne vienne pas de lui, mais bien de Dumbledore. Maintenant, il devait rencontrait le directeur de la banque. Celui-ci voulait sûrement parler de la proposition qu'il lui avait été fait la veille.

Une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas uniquement le directeur qu'Harry rencontra mais le Conseil de Gringotts. Harry les salua et les interrogea la raison de cette rencontre. Gringott V lui expliqua que malgré leurs précautions, le ministère avait eu vent de la renaissance de certains des familles qui étaient éteintes. Il lui expliqua également que la restitution de ses héritages avaient été bloqué par le ministre qui avait utilisé une vieille loi pour s'opposer à la neutralité prétextant que cela risquerai de déstabiliser la société sorcière.

Harry qui était resté muet tous le long de l'explication, s'écria :

« - _Le ministre veut jouer, alors on va jouer. Pouvez vous me fournir un parchemin est une plume, j'aimerai rappeler quelques petites choses à notre très cher ministre._

_- Mais bien sur, mais n'oubliez pas, les Gobelins sont et resteront neutre face au ministère._

_- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais que rappeler au ministre l'accord signé entre mon ancêtre Godric et le ministère concernant la pierre d'angle du ministère. Je vais lui rappeler le sort qui lie mon sang à la pierre._ »

Harry pris une vingtaine de minutes pour rédiger la lettre. Celle-ci faisait clairement comprendre au ministre que si le représentant de chaque une des familles ne se voyait pas restituer ses droits et sa fortune, la protection du sang apposer par Godric Gryffondor disparaîtrait entraînant la disparition des protections du ministère. A peine, avait-il relu sa lettre que son phénix apparu dans une gerbe de flammes d'un blanc flamboyant.


End file.
